Her Next Move
by Acrobat Dances a Playful Tune
Summary: It's time for the next move in Emily's complex game. Though complications have been thrown her way, the plan remains the same and she remains resolved to complete it. For some, however, Emily isn't the only problem in their lives. The Grayson's world is unravelling, and even those close to Emily are at risk as her quest for revenge continues.
1. Chapter 1

1

With a start, she was awake.

She was not entirely lucid – her vision was blurry and her throat painfully dry. Fumbling beside her, Charlotte grabbed for her trusty glass of water but could not find one. Her vision was coming into focus and, within a few seconds, it was evident she was no longer in her bedroom. The room she was in bore all the hall-marks of a Hotel Room – furnished in neutrals so as not to be offensive, cheap and offensive curtains that barely held out the sunshine of midday and a mattress that was so uncomfortable she was certain she would need surgery after staying in it.

Charlotte's brain was coming to life now, and apart from the drowsiness and dehydration, she was overwhelmed with concern: where was she? Who was she with? Why wasn't she in her room at home? Gingerly, she slid out of the bed, putting the duvet down softly and crept across the room to the door – the only one from the bedroom and paused, resting her hand on the handle. A million scenarios blazed through her head about what was on the other side of the door: kidnappers? The Police?

With a swell of confidence she eased it open and stepped across the threshold; something far better greeted her.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, I wasn't sure how long the Doctor's would take."

"Mom!" Charlotte greeted ecstatically, almost leaping across the room to envelope her in a hug. Charlotte stood back suddenly, memory flooding back to her, "But the plane…it exploded? You…you're dead…or meant to be."

Victoria offered a ferocious grin, "Rumours of my death have been exaggerated, though at least your father seems to have been taken in by the pyrotechnics. He and Lydia have been in the Cayman Islands for a week and he hasn't even had the decency to organize a funeral for me." She raised an eyebrow before standing up and hugging her daughter once more.

Charlotte frowned, "But I…I took those pills-"

"-a troubling habit that stops now," Victoria said firmly, "but the important thing is I have gotten you away from your Father, and your brother and neither of them are any the wiser."

Charlotte admired her mother for a moment, "How?"

"Daniel believes you're recuperating with Adam's parents, and Conrad believes whatever Daniel tells him." Victoria smiled, savouring her accomplishment. She was Charlotte's shocked expression and raised a finger, "Your father may have discovered you, but he would be surprised to discover how many contacts I have in private hospitals in New York. Having you moved was no trouble, and according to Hospital Records you're staying with Connors."

"Did you give your evidence then?"

Victoria nodded, "Three days ago, the FBI are already looking for Conrad. I wish I could point them in the right direction but we never vacationed in the Caymans…he always reserved that for," she paused, the pain of Conrad's affair with Lydia returning for a moment, before her loathing of Conrad rushed back to her, extinguishing it, "someone else. Would you like something to drink or eat?"

Charlotte nodded, "A croissant would be nice…and some juice."

Victoria nodded almost imperceptibly, and Charlotte suddenly became aware they weren't alone in the sitting room. A maid, stood as a silent sentinel had just left the room, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Charlotte marvelled at her mother. She had experienced so many emotions toward her, but through it all, she had a recurring twinge of affection and love – the mother-daughter bond was not easily broken, and the near loss of Victoria had fully restored it for Charlotte. Conrad was not her father, and much as he cared for her, or feigned it, Daniel had always been the favoured child. Daniel would succeed at Grayson Global. Daniel would marry the right girl. _Daniel would prosper even if he nearly killed a girl and spent his youth partying._ Charlotte didn't resent her brother, but she resented her father's prioritisation of him. That made siding with her mother all the easier.

"What are you going to do now?"

Victoria smiled as the door opened. The maid returned with a trolley replete with croissants, fruit juices and a teapot. Victoria plucked the pot and poured herself a steaming cup, adding a drop of milk before sinking back happily in her armchair.

"Now I'm going to have tea with my daughter," she smiled, thinking about her plans, "then I'm going to wait for my ex-husband to be arrested before turning attention to resting back control of Grayson Global and bringing my son back under my influence." She paused, staring Charlotte straight in the eye, "With your help, of course."

._.

Nolan sat opposite Emily, in the living room of her beach house on the couches in the sitting room, his interest piqued. Emily had been cagey since the plane crash and the revelation about her mother – he wanted answers, primarily to help Emily, though truthfully, because he wished to know what she was planning. He had seen a dark side to Emily with the man who had killed her Father, he wasn't about to let her continue on that path: if he could help it.

"So someone beat you to it, Em?" Nolan quipped nervously. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of mental state she was in, but he was hoping to find out using his outwardly light-hearted, harmless persona.

Emily fixed him with a knowing look, "If you really think Victoria Grayson died in that plane crash you're very foolish. Self-preservation is second nature to her. I have it from a reliable source that she's in Washington – with Charlotte. The rather more pressing question is the whereabouts of Conrad…and Lydia. I should have buried her a long time ago, the fact she's remained in the picture this long is troubling."

Nolan offered her a confused expression, "You're still after them? What about your Mom?"

Emily brushed a stray golden hair from her face.

Her dark eyes sparkled, "Two birds, one stone. I was going to have to see Satoshi at some point anyway, Amanda's escape needs dealing with – and if anyone knows where I can find my mother, he does. He also has the resources to track down Conrad."

"Why not ask Daniel?" Nolan prodded innocently.

Emily's lips rose into a smile, "Because he wouldn't tell me anything now, and besides, he's off my radar for the time being." She rose up unexpectedly and crossed from the living room to the kitchen, grabbing her handbag and slinging it over her arm, affixing her retro-style Ray-Bans to her face. "While I'm gone I want you to see if you can handle Amanda for me. I'd bet a lot that the bay isn't Jack's. Plant that idea in Declan's mind and he'll do the math, got it?"

"Got it." Nolan said, shrugging sheepishly as Emily swept out of the house, her stilettos ringing out loudly as she left.

._.

The business world was a lot more charged and intimidating than Daniel remembered. He'd been coming to see his Dad at the Grayson Global Office Building since he was a small boy, but now the workers who had once looked at him with such warmth and generosity, now offered him veiled-glares or icy expressions. Nepotism was never popular, but the fact that Daniel was now running such a vast corporation, largely because of who he was rather than on any actual merit was a problem for a lot of people.

He'd thought he might at least count upon the support of his Father's friends, but it was becoming abundantly clear that Conrad Grayson hadn't focused upon forming bonds and friendships in business. Daniel frowned at a mass of spreadsheets, figures, articles and reports spread haphazard across his desk that he could never hope to understand in a million years. The knock at the door to his office yanked him back into reality and he smiled at the first friendly face in hours: Ashley.

She wore her dark hair tied tightly up in a bun, held in place by an ornate oriental hair-clip fashioned to look like a butterfly and wore an accompanying sapphire-coloured dress with complimentary white blazer. Her iPad was clutched tightly in her hand as she seated herself, without greeting in an armchair in front of Daniel's desk and crossed one leg over the other, getting seated comfortably before making eye-contact.

"Hello to you to." Daniel laughed but he received only a frosty stare from Ashley.

She cleared her throat and sat up in her chair, "This is bad Daniel – I just got this report from one of the company's contacts." She handed over the iPad and Daniel briefly read it and then handed it back.

"So we've been subsidising some charities, since when was that a crime?" he shrugged.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Read between the lines – haven't you ever heard the saying one man's freedom fighter is another man's terrorist? These charities are fronts for six out of the top ten most active extremist organisations across the planet – Grayson Global has been subsidising them since the early 1990s. Daniel this, is, _very_ bad."

Daniel shrugged, "If my father authorised it then it's his problem, not mine, why can't you just paint it as his doing? I thought we paid you to be a media officer Ash?"

"I can't work bloody miracles! Daniel half the Grayson board have involvement in this – if the press find out about this, you're going to be tainted and the company will be wiped off the stock exchange. People will start rush-selling and then your competitors will begin dividing up the company assets." Ashley frowned deeply, her forehead creasing as she did so, "Your father fleeing the country is bad enough, this is a disaster."

"So what do you want me to do Ashley? Give me a to do list and I'll get it done, I can't do anything about it, if you don't give me anything."

She placed the iPad down on the desk, "You need to stop these payments, find out who was responsible and get them out of the picture, preferably with signed confessions that they did this without your knowledge. I'll have to speak to someone to see if we can erase the electronic trail somehow – the government could find out about this any day. One look at any terminal in the building and they'll be all over this. I cannot emphasize how dangerous this-"

"I get it Ash," Daniel half-yelled at her before recovering his composure, "and I'll get onto it."

"Actually you won't." Daniel looked up, regarding the tall, young-old man with a shock of white hair stood in the doorway. "Your father has masters son, now they're _yours_. So I wouldn't do anything foolish like start withdrawing funding for companies."

._.

For an international playboy, somehow the Stowaway had wormed its way into Nolan's affections. He sidled into a stool at the bar and scanned it, looking to see which of the brothers was on duty. He had struck lucky: Declan eased along the boor, smiling weakly as he drew up opposite Nolan, "Hey," he greeted blandly, "what can I get you?"

"I'll take a sex on the beach." Nolan resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow – the remark had been unsettling enough, and his offering of a smile made Declan believe he was almost certainly in the room with Jack's slightly weird friend, instead of one of Emily's disciples, about to grill him for information. It was a wonder that someone as unintelligent as Declan had failed to deduce anything weird about Nolan and Emily's involvement with Jack – but then how could he? He hardly spent enough time with them. And he was too focused on Charlotte – love truly could blind a person.

Declan began mixing the drink, pouring out the measures into the shaker before grabbing it with both hands and shaking it vigorously. "Jack's out with Amanda at the moment…at the hospital actually," he said as Nolan looked away, worried he might have to make drawn out conversation with him, "so he could be gone a while."

"Oh yeah," said Nolan disinterestedly, admiring a painting which, although he was sure had seemed tasteful at the time was a bad forgery and also fairly uninteresting, "I heard about that, excited to be an uncle?"

"Feels weird," Declan admitted truthfully, "I just hope Jack's ready…guess I never imagined him having a kid before."

"Get imaging," Nolan advised, sipping at the drink as Declan offered him the finished cocktail and barley disguising a grimace – Jack was definitely the better bartender, "_Uncle_ Declan."

Declan frowned. He wasn't going to get rid of Nolan any time soon. He resigned himself to having to force conversation with him and began tidying away glasses into the racks, ready for the rush – assuming they got one that evening.

"What do you make of Amanda?" Nolan quizzed jokily, "Excited to have her as a sister-in-law?"

Declan would be lying if he said he did.

"She's…sweet enough."

Nolan nodded – Declan disapproved, this would be a piece of cake.

"Kinda weird though, Jack went after her…she pushed him away and then only turns up when she finds out she's pregnant." Nolan had been careful to neglect to add '_with his kid,' _to the end of the sentence.

Declan looked up at that. He had reservations about Amanda, but he hadn't realised he was the only one. Though the friendship had come from a weird place, on some level, Declan could see Nolan valued Jack's friendship and clearly, was concerned to, about Amanda's involvement in his life.

"I guess it's a little odd…she seems like a good egg though…I mean she isn't like…shady." Declan turned away, seeing if Nolan would offer anything about it. "What does Emily think?"

Nolan shrugged, "She's pretty cagey about that stuff…she just wants the best for Jack. But I mean Emily's done time and she knows…certain types of people pretty well. I'd just be…a little concerned as to whether Jack is the only guy Amanda's been with…recently." Nolan gulped the drink in one go and then placed it down on the counter, "I'll see you later Dec, tell your brother I said hi." Nolan stood up and turned on his heel, striding off, confident he'd planted the seeds of doubt in Declan. Amanda would be out of the stowaway before she knew it herself.

._.

Emily bowed respectfully, a move that severely pained her body as a result of her highly inappropriate footwear. She looked up into the eyes of her Sensei, and, for a change, received warmth and comprehension. This was the Satoshi she remembered – the one who had set out as her mentor on the quest for revenge with her. He looked as if he had aged a few years in only a few months – evidently Amanda had caused the normally resolutely composed man great strain.

"Sensei," she greeted deferentially, "I am sorry to arrive unannounced."

"I always have time for you," he said, leading her from the entranceway through to his expansive living room, whose panoramic window took in an impressive view of the beach and crystal clear ocean, "and am impressed you knew to find me here."

Emily gave him a wry smile, "We all vacation sometime," she paused, "and your receptionist said you were here on business."

"Have you been before?" he asked, gesturing for her to follow him out onto the vast balcony, overlooking the beach.

Emily shook her head, removing her sunglasses, "But I'm looking for a place out here."

"I saw the news about Victoria, evidently someone beat you to it," he looked at her, his face suddenly serious, "or believes they have."

Emily nodded, "I'm not sure who, but I know Victoria escaped. Charlotte Grayson has to be somewhere, and I hardly believe even the Graysons are bad enough parents to put a drug addict daughter in the house of her supplier."

"Then what brings you here? To find who blew up the plane?"

"I'm sure it was the man who killed my father – but _that_ why can wait. What I need from you is the location of Conrad Grayson, and my mother."

For the first time she could remember, Emily saw surprise and then confusion flicker across Satoshi's forehead. It creased, showing his many wrinkles and his eyes flickered alarmingly – he crossed back inside the house and settled himself onto one of the wicker armchairs and interlocked his hands, frowning deeply. He began murmuring to himself, looking up to Emily as she crossed the room, taking the chair opposite him.

He sighed, "Your Father told me little about her, when I knew him. As far as I knew, she died shortly after you were born – he told the same to all his close confidantes. How did you find out, something in the box?"

Emily shook her head.

Though she had scoured the box many times, looking for her phantom mother, she had never found a trace. There were a few photos but they were taken either at the point of her birth or shortly thereafter. There had been on information about her whereabouts, nothing about her death…Emily had little or no idea of where she would find her mother now.

"It was a security recording, Victoria knew my Dad's biggest secret. My Mom didn't die all those years ago, she's still alive," she frowned, "I think it's part of the reason he never truly challenged the Grayson's over Flight 197. He knew Victoria could reveal everything, he knew she could destroy him." Satoshi had been listening to it all intently, and now the confusion of earlier had evaporated. His face was determined and his manner appeared far more intense and determined than before.

"Then we'll find her," he said clasping her hands in his, "I owe it to your Father to make this step for you, and help you further your quest."

Emily smiled appreciatively, squeezing his hands back and then frowned.

"There is only one more thing on my mind."

Satoshi nodded as a prompt.

"How did Amanda escape?"

._.

**So I love Revenge and I hope you like my take on what could happen in Season 2…I wanted to try and differentiate a little from the official description for the pilot. Reviews and responses welcomed and appreciated, it could be a one-shot but I think I'd like to do more…I guess I'll just see where I go from here,**

**Acrobat**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Conrad Grayson luxuriated in the idyllic isolation of the private beach. Not for years had he felt so relaxed, calm and collected. Here he could finally be himself without the restraining influence of over-bearing Victoria, forget about problems in far distant New York and enjoy spending time with his mistress and, he hoped, in time wife. He thought he would have been more saddened by Victoria's death but, as far as he was concerned, she had caused her own death by foolishly pursuing a quest in the name of long-dead David Clarke. He chuckled, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as Lydia emerged from the crystal clear waters in a white bikini, oozing Ursula Andress as she swept her flowing blonde hair over one shoulder and grinned at him. She sprinted up the beach and flopped down beside him on the golden white sand.

"The sea's beautiful," Lydia enthused, "you should think about taking a swim."

"I'm more focused on keeping my head above water," he joked, although the message was not lost on Lydia, whose happiness immediately dissipated, almost into the air around her, "oh, come-on Lydia – they can't find us here _and_ they never well." Somewhat reluctantly Lydia took up her former position, cuddling up to Conrad's warm chest, pulling back his white linen shirt to stroke slowly at his chest.

Lydia laughed thinking back to her arrival, "I still can't believe I had to be smuggled onto the island in the dead of night. You really are taking security to heart – how are you affording this?"

"Daniel is in control of Grayson and he's utilising secret assets to bank roll us," Conrad grinned, "he's a smart boy and he's taking care of everything," Conrad kissed Lydia's head, "its been a week – if they were going to find us, they would have by now."

"Any news on Charlotte?" Lydia prodded.

Conrad rocked his head from side-to-side, "It's better she recuperates without being pestered. I've known the Connors for ten years – they're good people and it's where she needs to be. I could hardly fly her out here, could I?"

"I suppose not," a malevolent smile formed on Lydia's face, "I told Michael I was going to Europe – he truly is clueless."

"The whole world is." Conrad reminded, a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

That thought scared Lydia a little. True she had been able to discover Conrad's location – but not before she passed into a no communication zone. She had agreed whole-heartedly to help Victoria take down Conrad, but now Lydia was beginning to regret the entire thing. Conrad was a dangerous man, and would doubtless not think twice about casting Lydia aside if it meant escaping the FBI. It was a prickly situation, and, Lydia reflected one that was only going to get worse with time. The moment Conrad found out what she was doing, she would be finished – which meant she had to work faster so he didn't reach that decision point. She could only be grateful that Conrad had arrived in the Caymans before news of the identification of the second body had been made – and that his security guards, intelligent as they were, hadn't bothered to check who else had supposedly died with Victoria on the flight. At least the reception blackout was blinding Conrad, as well as Lydia – she just had to figure out how to get a message back to Victoria about what they were.

"I've been thinking though," Conrad said abruptly, looking out to the horizon, "that we should think about moving again."

"Moving?" Lydia said, sitting up and trying to keep the fright from her voice. "But we've only just arrived!"

"Exactly – the FBI will catch up to us someday. We need to be two steps ahead of them. How do you feel about Thailand?"

"You're kidding right?" Lydia offered a playful smile, but Conrad's face was starkly serious.

"If they catch us, I'm going away for a long time."

"But…I mean…Victoria never got to give her evidence, and I didn't? You don't think any of the others would, do you?" Lydia was feigning a frown now.

Conrad sighed, "I don't know what to believe, I just know we should be moving. If not Thailand, then why not Africa? We could have a lodge out on the plain – see the animals…enjoy a little culture?"

Lydia's mind was racing for plausible reasons to avoid moving. She needed to stall Conrad here before she was drawn further into the tangled web – she needed to hold out for someone to find them, assuming she couldn't betray their location first. There was very little for her to go on, she was drawn to a few possibilities and then lit upon one, summoning her duplicity to her Lydia waited for her moment.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. You said it yourself – we're safe here."

"Maybe I was being overc-"

"-we can't go," Lydia said, more firmly now, a tear tracing her face, "because…I'm pregnant Conrad. We can't move with the baby – it's out of the question."

._.

There were gasps of shock as she strolled confidently into the cavernous ballroom playing host to the Gala for Endangered Marsupials. Her glossy hair trailed down the left-hand side of her head, while the fiery scarlet dress highlighted her immaculately pale skin-tone and her choice of fashionable white, lace gloves harked back to decades past. In short she oozed glamour and drew more than a few admiring glances as she swept through the entranceway. She handed her coat without looking at the man on the stall, wrenching the ticket of the man and strolling into the main room. She scanned the room and spotted Daniel instantly, handsome though tired looking – busily greeting people he'd never met before as best he could.

She laughed at that thought, swiftly slicing through the crowds until she drew even with him.

"Surprised to see me, Daniel?" she quizzed.

Daniel took her in, shock etched in his face, before wrapping her up in a hug that broke all the society rules. He stood back, "Sis – I wasn't expecting you…I hadn't even asked the Connors how were you doing…I'm sorry…it's just work and-" Charlotte had pressed a restraining finger on his lips.

"It's fine, I just thought I'd come and see you in action," she smiled sweetly, "I don't have to eat with you if it's going to complicate things…I am sort of gate-crashing a society gala."

"Not at all," Daniel said, scanning the room for Ashley who appeared out of thin air, her trusty iPad still in her grasp, "Ash, is there any way you could get an extra place set for Charlotte at our table?"

She frowned for a moment before forcing a smile, "Of course." She tapped a few times on the iPad and then waved at the nearest person dressed in a waistcoat and bow tie, whispered in his ear and dispatched him on his mission. In a few moments an extra place, chair and name-card had been produced for Charlotte. She hugged Daniel in thanks and took a seat at the table.

In a few moments, several important-looking business-people – three women and five men, took their seats at the table, joined by Daniel and Ashley who settled into their respective seats as the starter – a particularly exotic looking plate of seafood began arriving. Charlotte smiled sweetly at the people.

"Now who is this charming specimen?" one of the men enquired.

"This is my sister, Charlotte," Daniel introduced warmly, "she's a High School Student."

"No aspirations in the company?" one of the woman, dressed in a navy suit, with her hair tightly tied back in a high ponytail.

Charlotte shook her head, "It all seems very interesting, and I'm learning little bits about how it operates here and there, but I think it's in safe hands with Danny. He's always been resolutely interested in business…other boys had their race-cars and their Lego…but Danny was reading the Financial Times or the Economist." She was lying through her teeth, but she saw from Daniel's warm smile she had said exactly the right thing – the business people were laughing and nodding encouragingly.

Her mother had been exactly right about the purpose of the gala. Daniel had little or no concern for the animals involved – it was a chance to show off his philanthropic side to potential investors and it was a great boost to the company's image, considering that his father's ugly shadow still hung over it. Her mother had been also right that Charlotte attending, and boosting Daniel's profile would bring her right back into his confidence. She had always struggled to gain a mastery over her brother when she was younger, now she was discovering it was a lot easier than she'd ever imagined.

She grinned politely at the business people and made enlightened conversation all evening. She had undergone some intensive coaching from her mother about how Grayson Global operated, and she was evidently impressing Daniel. She could see that Ashley was disliking her with a particular fervour but she was irrelevant to the objective, and, if need be, Charlotte was sure she would be able to deduce some way to remove her.

Within a few hours, the gala was wrapping up and Charlotte was standing outside, waiting for a limousine to arrive, to take her home to the mansion. Almost without warning Daniel was beside her, grinning broadly.

"You did great tonight sis, really great," he enthused, "I can't believe you know so much, you really do care about the company and Dad don't you?"

"Whatever made you think I didn't?" she smiled sweetly, but quickly faded it to a slight frown, "Besides…I have to accept that you're my family…now that Mom's gone."

Ashley joined them, forcing a smile, her blue dress not quite as gorgeous or eye-drawing as Charlotte's own choice, "Good work tonight. You'll be a somebody some day." She promised with a total lack of sincerity.

"Ash, do you remember that internship we were about to begin searching for?"

"In the public relations department?" Ashley asked, a knot forming in her stomach as she deduced where Daniel was going with this conversation.

"What would you say to Charlotte filling the position? She proved herself capable tonight – she has the knowledge and she has the skill – plus the family name must have a few advantages."

"It shows promise," she said through nearly gritted teeth, "come see me Monday afternoon Charlotte and we'll sort something, okay?"

Charlotte nodded appreciatively, "This is…so amazing! We're going to be working together…thanks Danny," she hugged him, squeezing him tightly, "you won't regret this."

._.

Declan scanned the bar briefly – he knew Amanda wasn't upstairs and, having scanned downstairs – he was sure she must have gone out. The perfect option to talk to Jack. As far as Declan was concerned, Amanda only meant Jack would get drawn into whatever crap that Graysons were involved in – and that was something he didn't want for his brother.

Jack was drying off some of the wet-glasses and storing them in racks – a job Declan was glad he wouldn't have to deal with. He eased into one of the bar stools and dredged up the courage to confront his brother about Amanda. Nolan had only cemented Declan's own fears about the girl – Nolan was among Jack's closest confidantes: if he thought Amanda was shady, she was shady. The fact Declan's own ideas tallied only made it clearer.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"What's on your mind?" Jack prompted, putting the glass he'd just finished down on the counter.

"Amanda…actually," Jack raised an eyebrow at her name, "I'm just…a little…suspicious about her."

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes, "What's the matter this time Dec?"

"I just think she's been a little shady you know," Jack chuckled dismissively at that, "I mean come-on Jack – she doesn't talk to you for months, disappears after you tell her you love her…then turns up with a baby."

Jack was glowering, "What are you trying to say Dec?"

"I'm not trying to say anything," Declan even held up his hands to try and calm Jack's already rumbling temper, "I just think that you're a guy with a secure income and a place to stay, and I think that Amanda…since she's pregnant with _a kid_," his emphasis on that cause Jack to scowl furiously, "you're attractive to her. She also knows you're crazy about her and easy to exploit."

"Did somebody put you up to this Declan?"

"No," Declan batted away fiercely, "I just don't trust her alright. I don't think you should either."

"I'm not gonna throw her out Dec – she's pregnant with _my kid_, and has nowhere else to go." Jack sounded definitive, his glare settling into a steely impassive expression.

Declan's lips curved downward, "I really wish you'd just try and consider this from my point of view…I don't wanna see her take you for a ride. Get a paternity test."

The door opened at that point and Declan cursed his bad luck, Amanda was crossing the threshold, laden down with grocery bags. She placed them on the bar and surveyed the two brothers with a nervous smile, "What are we all talking about?"

Declan shot Jack a pleading look but it was shot down coldly, "Declan thinks you're trying to take me for a ride."

Amanda's smile remained weak but didn't falter as she turned to Declan, "I'm sorry you feel that way but I can under-"

"-understand?" Jack was dumbfounded, "Amanda he's just been so offensive to you – do you not even care about that? He said I shouldn't trust you! You're the mother of my child!"

Amanda patted at Jack's arm affectionately, "It's understandable though. I did leave abruptly and didn't talk to you for months, and turning up with a kid – it is a little suspicious looking. I'm not asking for you to trust me outright Declan," she looked him straight in the eyes, "I just need you to…at least let me try and win you over. Sound fair?"

"Sure," Declan said, already warming to the idea, "sounds good. What's in the bags?"

"I thought I'd make Spaghetti and Meatballs for Dinner? If that's okay with you two?"

"Of course it is," Jack smiled lovingly at her, "sounds perfect actually. Do you want some help?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "It's a couple of grocery bags…you two just get the bar set up already!"

Amanda made her way up the stairs and set the grocery bags down in the tiny kitchen. She was going to have to get a lot smarter if she was going to keep Jack from Emily. For one thing she had to overcome the pregnancy issue – by any means necessary. Emily wouldn't have planted the idea in Declan's head – she didn't know him, her mind drifted for plausible scenarios and then fell upon Nolan: who else was close to the brothers that Emily knew? If he was already sowing seeds, it wouldn't be long before he and Emily went from passive to active efforts to remove her. She'd learned a lot from Satoshi, and she was going to put it into overdrive to overcome Emily this time.

._.

"Nice boat." Emily commented in sublime understatement.

"Your mother bought it for just shy of 400 Million last year," Satoshi commented impassively – he personally found such demonstrations of wealth primal and unnecessary, "and she's been holidaying here for a few months now."

"How did you find her?" Emily was keeping her emotions in check – delighted as she was to be so close to seeing her mother, she was also incredibly nervous – how exactly did she react to someone who had never made contact with her, her entire life. "Any idea why she never made herself known to me?"

"One of your Father's closely guarded secrets I'm afraid," he offered a sympathetic smile, "but I can get you aboard – catering staff have been boarding all evening. Satoshi gestured to the waitress outfit beside him and the brunette wig. Emily rolled her eyes – she felt like she was coming full circle again. "A simple deception for simple reconnaissance."

._.

The delivery went off without incident.

Emily boarded the enormous yacht gingerly and quickly ascended, following two other waitresses up to the rear dining room – an open area with large round table and padded seating area: incredibly luxurious and comfortable. Emily scanned the room – it attached to the enclosed kitchen were two chefs were hard at work preparing an evening meal. There were doors leading off the kitchen forward, and a staircase that led upward. Her mother's bedroom would be off one of the corridors leading from the kitchen – she had surmised as much from the blue print of the yacht Satoshi had obtained. She snapped back to attention as she realised the head of the waiting staff was talking to them.

"Mrs Thompson's children will be seated at this table," he gestured to the table Emily had just passed, "separate table from the adults," Emily remained impassive while she took onboard the fact she had half-siblings, "while she and the main party will be dining upstairs on account of the favourable weather. I cannot emphasize enough that your job is simply to serve and deliver. You do not talk or make eye contact with the clients unless they do so first, and only if they do so expressly in order to get more food or drink. Am I making myself clear?"

Emily reflected that the slightly annoying, starched British accent would've made something clear to a child in kindergarten. She didn't relate that, nodding politely. A waiter descended the staircase and whispered something in the head's ear. He nodded a few times and then focused directly on Emily. He studied her intensely.

"I don't remember you from the interviews?"

"I was standby," she said simply, affecting a New Yorker accent, "Clara called in sick." For a moment the man looked confused, then he blinked and shook it off.

"Very well, take this drink to Miss Thompson's Cabin." He strolled toward the island at the centre of the ultra-modern kitchen and placed a wineglass on it. He moved to the huge fridge-freezer and pulled open the fridge door, plucking out a bottle of chilled white win and poured a large measure into the glass. It was all laid out for waiting, with trays waiting and glasses securely piled high in racks beneath it. Emily crossed the room and picked up a tray, grabbing the wineglass and heading out of the first door from the kitchen, passing along a corridor of rooms until she came to a stairwell. She paused before descending, checking again that the satellite phone was still in her pocket. Touching at it to make sure it was secure she began her way down to the cabins.

It seemed to be overkill to have an emergency way of contacting Satoshi – after all Emily was going to see her mother – what was the worst that could happen? Emily wasn't foolish: it would be awkward. But they would eventually become comfortable with one another and then they could talk – about everything. It would all be better. Emily was confident of that. She strolled up to the correct cabin and knocked once.

"Miss Thompson?"

"Come-in." called a slightly muffled voice – Emily could hear the shower running. It shut off as she entered the room. Her mother stepped out of the en suite a moment later, her hair wrapped up tightly in a towel and the rest of her draped in a dressing gown. She smiled at Emily as she deposited a glass of wine. "Ah, thank you for this." She took a big sip of the wine as she studied Emily. She waited a few moments and then confusion crossed her face, "Is there something else?"

Emily took a deep breath.

"Yes actually," Emily said calmly, "Caroline…I've missed you for many years…I'm your daughter. I'm _Amanda._"

The reaction was instant.

The wine glass dropped to the floor, spreading ice-cold wine across the carpet and Caroline's lip began trembling as she shrank back. She ran to her side-table and rummaged in a draw, producing a small pistol, Emily shrank back warily – a rush of emotions battling her composure, vying for control of the situation.

"Get out," Caroline said, her voice fluctuating and uncertain as she said it, "get out now."

"You don't need to worry – the Graysons are out of the picture now, everything's fine – I avenged my Father." Emily implored calmly, backing away all the same.

Caroline shook her head, "You naïve girl – this goes so much further than the Graysons. If you think you avenged your Father you clearly didn't uncover the full story – look at Flight 197, closely. Now go – I've already said too much and you being here will be enough to bring their attention to me. I said _go_." The word was cold and harsh, and Emily felt its impact immediately. Hurtling out of the room. She tossed away her wig and pulled out the satellite phone, punching in the number Satoshi had given her.

"I need help," she said rapidly in Japanese, "now, I'm leaving the yacht in five minutes." She returned to the dining room and hurtled toward the boarding deck at the rear of the boat – she could see a small inflatable boat, bobbing – tied up. She leapt down and furiously untied the knot, running to the engine and pulling the cord. Mercifully the engine came to life at once, roaring violently as Emily gunned the throttle and eased the boat away, slowly but with increasing speed. She heard shouts and yells behind her, but they were lost in white noise – she closed them out. She needed to be free and to focus on what had happened: her own mother had been afraid of her. She hadn't not wanted to see her – she had been _afraid_.

._.

Satoshi's Yacht, though smaller than her mother's felt instantly more homely than the enormous boat had. Satoshi as a mentor had somehow become more of a parental figure in her life than she'd had since her Father's death. Warden Styles had been something of a mentor, but she had never had the intimate bond that a mother and daughter had together.

"I believe I now understand her fear," he frowned, "when I believed you had lost your way I planted someone within Grayson – to take the company down whether you could go through with it or not." Emily turned to him, listening closely to what he was saying. "The group who claimed responsibility for the Flight 197 Attack – AmeriCon Initiative – have been acting as overseers of sorts for Grayson Global since well before that attack. Conrad was their lackey. They are the people who required a scapegoat – Conrad helped them to the person, but they sought out your father."

"Then I need to go after them."

"You can't," Satoshi ruled out, "you need to draw them out. Then you can strike them down."

Satoshi nodded, "Amanda is not to be underestimated any longer."

"How did she get away?"

"I let her." Satoshi said calmly, "To keep your skills honed you must face fresh challenges – removing her is one of them. I am an old man, and I am only getting older. There is little more I can teach you, and you must learn to deal with problems alone."

"I understand," said Emily humbly, "and I already know my next move. I'm going to bring someone in who'll find Conrad for us – and make Daniel's life difficult. Conrad's Father."

._.

Hope you liked Chapter 2,

Reviews and responses as always welcome and appreciated,

Acrobat,

X


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was bizarre to Emily that the Beach House could feel at once alien and homely, in the same instant – almost in the same thought. For every time she crossed the threshold and thought of a heart-warming memory from her childhood, her mind drifted also to the House's chequered history and to the lives that Michael and Lydia had led in it: people who were complicit in the conspiracy against her Father. She recognised only too clearly that though everyday it became a little piece more hers, attachment was a dangerous game and she needed to be vigilant – it was not a fortress and it was most certainly not impregnable. Tyler had proved that all too clearly. She placed her handbag on the table in the kitchen and turned around smiling, feeling the breeze entering from the door.

"I was wondering how long you'd be," she murmured, turning around to face Amanda confidently, straight in the eye, "though I am interested to find out how you knew I was back?"

Amanda shrugged, attempting to appear confident, "I have my ways."

"You used a gossip website that photographed me on arrival at the airport," the instant surprise spread across Amanda's face confirmed Emily's suspicions, "and you know that, because I allowed myself to be photographed and even tipped-off some of the photographers. Reporters are still fishing about for reasons why I broke off the engagement with Daniel – I'm a hot property, and you're running _scared_." Amanda visibly shivered at the word.

She recovered her composure and glowered at Emily, "Don't expect me to leave any time soon – I know everything about you and if you try to make me leave I can just tell him the truth."

"You wouldn't do that," Emily said, advancing upon her former friend, "you'd lose Jack too, and he's the only thing that matters to you. That also ignores the fact that I know you aren't really pregnant and it's simply a desperate bid to keep Jack close to you," Emily smirked, "you really should work on your face – it's an easy tell."

Amanda was frowning in a mixture of confusion and defeat.

"So why not tell Jack that? If you're so sure I wouldn't reveal who you were to him?"

"Because it would crush him," Emily admitted truthfully, "and I've caused him enough pain since I came back into his life. Besides, you're going to remove yourself from the situation at some point – and then, since you'll be desperate, you'll accept my _more_ than generous life to start over somewhere new and you'll become a distant memory for Jack."

"You have it all figured out, don't you?"

Emily's smiled confidently, "I always have, always do and always _will_. You should probably get going, Nolan will be here any moment to check that I'm still in one piece." Her smile evaporated into an icy glare and Amanda took the hint, turning and leaving swiftly, passing, as predicted, Nolan as she left the Beach House. Nolan half-turned to regard her in bemusement, and then turned round, frowning at Emily. "Surprised?"

"Not really," Nolan replied unconvincingly, "just glad you're back." He hugged her, in a motion that was not entirely reciprocated. "Did you find your Mom?"

"I did," Emily confided, crossing toward Nolan, and leading him out onto the porch, admiring the ocean, "but she didn't want to know me." She turned to face Nolan, "The Graysons…or their circle still have some kind of influence over her. I have to find out what that influence is and break it. I also see that Amanda is still here, did something go wrong?"

Nolan flushed with embarrassment, "I planted the seeds with Declan…but Jack is headstrong, you know that better than anyone!"

"Amanda will soon cease to be a problem," Emily batted away assuredly, "and as for Jack…ease off pressurising Declan. I need something else from you."

Nolan saw redemption. He did not regret failing Emily, but he felt he was letting her down. He had arm-wrestled her into accepting him as a partner in her vendetta against the Graysons but he had failed in most instances to live up to her expectations. Even if they had forged a friendship, he felt he was trading on borrowed time – now he needed to prove himself to her, and make clear he remained not only a friend, but also a valuable asset. He nodded at her.

"You have a number of…influential business partners in the city don't you?"

Nolan nodded, "I know almost every powerful businessman who operates in New York…they all rushed for a piece of me after I became a success thanks to your Father. They all owe me a debt in some way."

"The people behind Grayson Global need to be provoked into the open. I want you to have some of those business people pull out on investment in Grayson," a gleeful smirk was forming on Nolan's face, "and also start offering some services in direct competition to Grayson. It can be all image and no substance – something to distract them from what Grayson can offer. I need instability in the company. It'll draw Conrad out of hiding, force AmeriCon Initiative to move into the open and…," she turned to Nolan, her smile broader than it had been all morning, "it'll give Edward Grayson something to deal with, other than making life hard for Daniel."

Nolan's face creased in interest, "You're bringing in Grandpa? How come?"

"He's a more formidable character than Conrad and he schemes just as well as Victoria," she drifted away for a moment thinking, "and while Daniel's struggling Edward will take over. He'll also be an eye into Grayson Global for me – speaking of which I'm picking him up from the airport, so I'll see you later."

._.

_Mahogany_. That seemed the nicest. Lilies as flowers…two suitably expensive wines to be offered as a standard at the wake…and salmon…Victoria's favourite…for the main meal. Daniel sighed, holding his head in his hands as he looked at the mess of paper lying about his desk – he had never thought he'd plan his own mother's funeral. Day's like this he wished that Ashley could still oversee these type of things, instead she was busy in the media department and busy trying to counteract the impact of his father's disappearance. The family name had gone into something like freefall. Even the guarded sympathy over Victoria's death had not been enough. People had seen it as an opportunity – Ashley reliably informed him that the she-wolves in the Hamptons were already fighting over the spoils from his Mother's departure.

He looked up and frowned, towering above him was the same white-haired man who had been there only a few days before.

"What do you want?" Daniel demanded furiously.

"Nice choice," the man commented, "mahogany that is…I've just come to inform you that we've transferred some funding into a secret account. It's going to be wired to some freedom fighters in Central Africa who are trying to overthrow their unjust government."

Daniel frowned, "Is that the truth or just the spin you're putting on it?"

"A little of both." The man shrugged.

"I won't allow it you know," Daniel said, his voice uncertain, "you can't just push me around like my Dad."

"That's what you think we were doing?" the man let out a deeply unnerving laugh. "Your Father was a willing participant and part of a group of us – Grayson Global was simply a tool we used, and the existing members want to see it put to good use." The white-haired man grinned even more threateningly and departed almost as quickly as he'd arrived. Daniel's phone rang out on his desk, almost finishing off his already fraught nerves. Daniel lifted the phone to his ear.

"Daniel Grayson?"

"Benjamin Brooks is here to see you sir." His receptionist replied in her softly accented southern tones.

"Send him through."

Daniel felt instantly buoyed by the sight of a recognisable face – Brooks, Daniel's supportive lawyer from his lengthy court case smiled, though the smile was somewhat grave and sank into the chair opposite Daniel.

"I suppose the question is Mr Grayson what am I doing here? As far as I'm aware, you were acquitted."

"I thank you for that," Daniel interlocked his hands, wresting his elbows on the desk as he fixed eye contact with Brooks, "and that's why I asked you here today. You're a keen legal mind and I need your help."

"With what exactly?" Brooks enquired, feigning attention.

Daniel smiled, "For reasons best known to himself, before he disappeared, my Father entangled the company with some…questionable people. I'm just wondering if there's a legal solution to bringing the company under my direct control…with the Board too of course."

Brooks nodded, processing the information.

"I'd need full access."

"By all means," Daniel said, knowing he had no skeletons hiding in his closet, "do whatever you need, and I'll see to it, you're handsomely paid for your efforts."

Brooks nodded and rose abruptly, "I'll call you this afternoon and we'll draw up a working arrangement."

Daniel shook his hand and felt a knot in his stomach untie itself. Things were not going to be as bad as he'd foreseen. He would disentangle the company from AmeriCon Initiative even if he died trying – which, he grimly reflected, might well be a possible outcome. At least if he could legally disentangle Grayson from AmeriCon he would be a step closer to true freedom. Then he could manoeuvre out of his Father's Shadow and hopefully create a different Grayson Global, than the one he'd grown up knowing.

._.

_Ashley is a social climber. She enjoys all things social, and enjoys demonstrating her knowledge of the inner workings of the Hamptons. To bring her onside, Charlotte, you need to massage her ego and insert yourself into her confidences. Then she'll be a tool that you can use and exploit._

Her mother's rang in her ears as Charlotte waited quietly for Ashley to finish a meeting. She had a chosen another, surprisingly mature and eye-catching outfit. A comfortable suit-dress, complemented by simple black heels, a metallic blazer and her hair tied back into a tight ponytail. She had been waiting for over an hour when Ashley finally left her office and forced a smile at Charlotte. "I'm glad you waited – most wouldn't have."

"I'm a patient girl: it's a value Graysons learn from a young age." Charlotte replied sweetly, with an added tone of tenacity.

Ashley nodded and gestured for Charlotte to take a seat, as she got comfortable in her only recently departed desk-chair. Ashley smiled, "Did Daniel tell you anything about the internship?"

Charlotte shook herself, "But I'm excited to learn more about it."

Ashley rocked her head, "You're basically going to shadow me, I'll delegate some of the simpler tasks for you and you'll brush shoulders with important people all over the company. Your role isn't to talk to them, but to observe and offer me your observations – if they're pertinent we'll move forward…if they aren't…well perhaps then Grayson isn't for you. How well you complete your tasks is also important – Grayson has never accepted failure and I tend to agree with that philosophy."

Charlotte nodded forcefully, "Will you be looking to establish a presence in the Hamptons?"

Ashley frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"Well I just mean…you seem to be making a name for yourself here…I wondered if you'd be looking into something down there…maybe I could help with that?" Charlotte offered her best disarming smile but Ashley's face was an expressionless wall.

"I'm not concerned with social politics anymore," Ashley rolled her eyes, "besides…if I ever do decide to return it won't be difficult to establish myself. The woman who's trying to take your mother's place, rather callously, isn't exactly a match for someone who worked with Victoria Grayson as long as I did. Karrie Thurgood is an amateur of the highest order," Ashley realised she was losing focus, "so…does the position sound like something you'd be interested in?"

Ashley had tried to make the post sound as uninteresting and difficult as possible – hoping that a spoilt brat like Charlotte would be scared off by the notion and would decide to put her efforts elsewhere. She knew, however, from the seemingly armour-plated smile Charlotte was offering, that she had done nothing but encourage the girl in taking the position. Perhaps she never could have put her off the position once her brother had foolishly offered her it. "It sounds very exciting! I'll see you Monday!"

Ashley nodded, "Until then."

Ashley watched Charlotte leave and dwelt, sadly, upon the notion that she might have yet again attached herself to a sinking ship. First she had made the mistake of leashing herself to Victoria when her star was fading, and now she had taken a post at Grayson, just as Conrad abandoned the company and left it in the incapable hands of Daniel. Daniel had a fair business mind, but he lacked the resolute character of his Father. He had also made foolish decisions, like, appointing Charlotte. She wasn't even sure how Edward Grayson had ever thought Daniel might be better than Conrad for the company. She lent back in her chair and swivelled round to look out her window. If she needed to make something of herself, then she could do worse than look for one of the other giants in Manhattan who owned a skyscraper. She simply needed to make herself known.

Having worked for the Graysons she had learned to remember names and their relevance. She briefly scanned through her emails and opened one up – a chain mail sent to all key personnel across the departments in the building pertaining to advancing rivals and ways to combat them. With a shining light of memory Ashley hit upon one name and patched it through the Internet, hunting for information on him.

Satoshi Takeda had been a crucial investor in Grayson at one point – and, it seemed his fortunes were only on the rise. She plucked a number off the screen and typed it into her cell phone – best not to tip off her employer.

"Hello is that Mr Takeda's Office?" she paused, waiting for the affirmative response, "It's Ashley Davenport calling from Grayson Global, I believe we spoke earlier this morning?" she smiled, she had begun a new plan for advancement – and she could feel a definite rush from it.

._.

"Mr Grayson!" Emily exclaimed ecstatically, running over to hug Daniel's Grandfather as he entered the groundside area of Arrivals, his security guard towing the suitcase behind him. She kissed him on the cheek before standing to regard him, "You don't look a day over seventy!"

He laughed throatily and wrapped Emily up in a hug, "Emily! Good to see you! And I told you – you should call me Grandpa." He winked at her and she laughed as she led them outside to the waiting car she'd hired. The security guard loaded the suitcase into the car and then turned for a short conversation with Edward before being dismissed. Emily slipped in behind the driver, while Edward took the place behind the driver who pulled away smoothly. "I was so excited to get your call – if I'm honest I'd been meaning to get back to the City for a while, and the fact I get to see you makes it all the better. Although I'm told you and Danny hit a rough patch?"

Emily frowned in a perfect image of restrained sadness, "We broke off the engagement. We had a mutual realisation that we weren't the people we were when we started the relationship…he wanted to press on in the family business and…I've spent enough time entangled in business commitments…I wanted to dedicate my life to philanthropy. To justice and fairness," she sniffed, "I'm sorry…I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Not at all my dear," he took her hands in his, "in fact you're just as endearing as I remember. Do you think you and him can salvage something?"

_Not in a million years._ Emily kept that thought to herself. The truth was she'd squandered the advantage of being so close to Daniel by falling for Jack – she should have focused on the prize and cut Jack out of her life. With Amanda, now she had a renewed focus – and that focus centred upon getting Daniel back. His Grandpa was the perfect route to achieve that.

"I want to…truly after being apart from him…I've taken a new perspective," she squeezed his hands reassuringly, "but…somehow I think it's going to be too difficult…for him at least. But I'd love to get to that place with him…where we can start things again."

"You'd sacrifice your passions for his?" Conrad's Father cocked an eyebrow.

Emily nodded, "At this point it would…there are lots of causes I could help in New York, and since Daniel would travel to promote the company I could help causes all over the world a lot easier. It'd also be some good press." She winked and Edward took the joke, his throaty laugh echoing around the car again.

"We are in need of some of that…since my son disappeared," Edward cut short of saying something that wouldn't be polite in front of a lady, "I also understand that Victoria's funeral hasn't been arranged yet."

Emily frowned, imitating embarrassment, "I would have stepped in to organize something for her…but unfortunately I didn't feel it was my place…and in any case I don't know enough about her to give her a suitable send-off. Daniel's organising it for her…I think with everything at Grayson he's just been a little busy."

"Or negligent," Edward muttered, clearly irritated, "I think you were good for him," he turned to look at her now, "and I'll do my damndest to get him to see sense." Emily smiled gratefully – he was making her job that little bit easier.

._.

Edward Grayson strolled gingerly around the mansion, before smiling broadly as his granddaughter walked down the stairs, in spitting image of her mother, wearing her hair in centre-parting and a figure-complimenting dress. He ignored the entire difficulty of the biology issue – she was his daughter and Charlotte could be a valuable asset to the family in the future. That was something to cherish – not neglect and disregard.

"Grandpa!" she greeted warmly, she smiled warmly at Emily, "I'm glad your back." She hugged her sincerely and then her Grandfather.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Emily confided and respectfully bowed out.

Edward smiled at Charlotte, "I think the two of us should go out for a bite to eat – wherever you like." Charlotte smiled excitedly. "You go and pick out a nice outfit, and I'll make a quick call – then we can go." Charlotte hugged her Grandfather, and without another word sprinted up the stairs. Edward waited a few moments and then quickly moved toward Conrad's study, pulling open the door and settling behind the desk, opening a draw and pulling out an address book. He briefly scanned it, before he found the page he was interested in and pulled the number out of it. He smiled at it.

He typed the number into his phone and waited for the person to pick up on the end.

"It's Edward Grayson," the smile evaporated from his face, "I want you to bring someone in for me." He paused a moment, "My son and his whore – they're trying to lay low and I want them brought back to the States. This is a priority and I'll pay handsomely for the trouble."

._.

Charlotte smiled at her laptop as she pulled off her dress and rummaged in her wardrobe for something to wear. She grabbed her cell-phone of her bedside table and dialled her Mom's number.

"Grandpa's back – and you were exactly right," Charlotte said, remembering her Mother's prediction that not only would Edward Grayson return, but he would go looking for Conrad, "he's already got someone looking for Dad and Lydia."

"You did well to put a webcam in the study Charlotte," Victoria praised, "keep an eye on your grandfather and continue your work at Grayson. I won't be much longer waiting in Washington, there's some loose ends that need tying up and I need to get the lay of the land before I return. Your brother won't be fooled easily, and your father's influence is strong in him. But I will take back the company I helped build. Your Grandfather will be a great help in achieving that."

._.

Emily stirred drowsily – her head was pounding and she instantly realised why: her cell phone was vibrating madly. She fumbled for it and finally managed to find it, dazedly answering it, "Hello?"

"Emily," Nolan's voice was alive with nervousness, "AmeriCon Initiative made contact. The threatened one of my associate's family."

"Why couldn't this wait till the morning?" Emily demanded, yawning loudly.

Nolan took a deep breath, "Because I also found out why your Mom disappeared and why she's afraid – Emily I don't know quite how to tell you this." Emily was violently awake, yanked from sleep and now completely centred and concerned about what he was about to tell her. "Your Mom disappeared because she was paid to, in exchange for being able to go into exile and never speak of it again, she sold out your Father to the Graysons. That was how he was framed – they couldn't plant all the evidence: they needed a mole. Victoria told them to use your mother."

._.

**Thanks for the amazing reviews I've already had!**

**They all mean so much, and I take each one to heart,**

**I hope you liked Chapter Three,**

**I'm excited to write each new chapter, so I think that's a good sign,**

**I just hope you guys are excited to read it!**

**Reviews and responses as always welcome and appreciated!**

**Acrobat**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Emily smiled at Edward Grayson, as the sleek black limousine pulled up outside the church and stopped. She touched at his hand reassuringly, "We'll get through this together." He nodded, and as he did so, the door opened and the driver bid for them to step out. Emily went first, ducking out and ensuring that she exited gracefully – her choice of black dress was respectful but also, a touch revealing – striking the perfect chord. She had chosen simple pearls, in what she hoped would seem to Edward to be a touching tribute to Victoria and she had also worn her flowing blonde hair down – the only real colour in her entire outfit. Edward followed, stepping out and following her into the Church. They passed the hired ushers and Emily could see the Church was already busy. She strolled down the aisle confidently, followed by Edward and took a seat in a row near the front, marked for family and watched Edward quietly speak with the priest. She turned round and spotted the Grayson children coming down the aisle.

Charlotte easily outshone Emily. She had chosen a pair of large, dark D & G sunglasses to wear and a figure-hugging black one-shoulder dress and added a dark trench coat, with matching kitten heels. Her jewellery – an emerald necklace that had formerly belonged to Victoria would have complimented her green eyes had they been on show. Daniel was wearing a simple black suit, with slim black tie and a strained expression on his face. He greeted his grandfather and then turned toward Emily, frowning, "What are you doing here? This is for family _only."_

"She met me off the plane Danny," his Grandfather explained forcefully, "and I believe Vicky…your Mother would have wanted her here. In any case it is a good show of solidarity for you two to sit together – Charlotte can sit the other side of Emily. Charlotte behaved obligingly, shuffling past Emily and settling next to her – removing the coat and laying it down on the bench.

Emily turned to Daniel, easing sincerity into her eyes, "I am truly sorry about what happened to your Mom, Daniel," she reached out to touch his hand but it was batted away, "and I've also had time to think while we've been apart."

"While you've been with Jack you mean?" he enquired, so only she could hear.

She shook her head, "It just felt wrong…strange…it didn't have the warmth or the chemistry we did." She tried to sound distant, and pretended to be looking at the coffin, but she for a flicker of memory in Daniel's eyes. She cast her head around to the rear of the change, "Shall I wave Ashley to sit with us?"

Daniel nodded, studying Emily. She had thrown everything back in his face, and also proved his Mother right. Yet somehow, she seemed to be turning it all around – she was at the funeral when she needn't have been and clearly, Jack had been a mistake. He supposed, in a warped way, this was Emily's attempt at rebuilding bridges with him and rekindling their relationship. Not that it would be that easy – he remained wary of her. He was drawn out of his philosophising as Emily arrived at the end of the pew, and edged along, sitting beside Charlotte.

"This must be so hard for you."

Daniel nodded again, but said nothing.

"I booked a car to take you, Charlotte and your Grandfather to the wake."

Daniel felt a pang in his heart, "What about you?"

"It isn't my place to be here…I'm not even sure I should be here but your Grandfather insisted," she frowned, "and you need your family around you right now. No news about your Father?"

Daniel rocked his head from side-to-side, "I don't think there will be either. My Dad's long gone…and I'm not sure when, if ever, he'll be coming back."

Emily nodded receptively, "Well the car's there if you need it."

"Thank you," he touched at her hand and squeezed it this time, "if you aren't with Jack, what are you doing alone in that house?"

She shrugged, "I helped organize a gardener to tend to your gardens…and then I've seen a little of Nolan…just having some time working on myself."

Daniel looked confused.

Emily sighed, "I need to become more open and get myself into a better frame of mind. The only way to do that, is to spend some time away from society…obviously I keep up involvement in my charities but…mostly I'm just working on myself."

Daniel looked up as the Priest began to address those arranged within the Church.

"Any passing is sad, but doubtless the passing of Victoria Grayson will be troubling and deeply upsetting for the many who knew her and called her a friend. She had a far-reaching impact in the community and her work in philanthropy alone is greatly commendable. Charities were not her only concern, she dedicated herself to raising her children – Daniel and Charlotte – and for a great part of her life, she dedicated time to her husband Conrad.

"She worked for various causes – wildlife conservation, combating poverty and most recently investing in education. Within her will, she has made provision to provide bursaries and scholarships to some of the best independent schools within New York," the Priest paused, his aged eyes squinting at his script, "and we are informed that she has given a considerable part of her personal fortune over to the charities, whom she patronized for many decades.

"Death is a regrettably frequent and common part of life, and though we experience it often throughout our lives, it can never be said that death becomes any easier to handle with time. We can only console ourselves that passing often happens, and passing is natural. We pass on in life and we pass to the other side. There we can look down upon our worlds, and survey how the world has developed without us in it. In short, we pass-"

"-to new horizons," a rousing, female voice greeted, as the sound of heels on marble rang out around the church, "the only issue, of course, is when a passing is mistaken or those, quick to entertain the thought of passing, leap at what might have been and may have occurred." Emily felt Daniel tense as his Mother's imperious and domineering voice echoed around the Church. Finally she came into view, wearing a sapphire-coloured dress with sweeping trail that contrasted shockingly with the sombre dark colours worn by everyone in attendance. She could hear Charlotte, sobbing, though Emily discerned that they were fake tears – they sounded unnatural and Charlotte wasn't actually crying – clearly she had been clued in on Victoria's survival.

"I am afraid that rumours of my demise are greatly exaggerated," Victoria bore her teeth in a feral smile, "and that I am still very much among you, and do not intend on passing to the other side for many years to come."

._.

"We have to get out of here," said Conrad, furiously hurling clothes into the cases as Lydia stood, sobbing almost silently on the balcony, he sprinted over to her and shook her violently, causing her tears to come on in earnest, "snap out of it! We have to go now – God only knows how but they found us Lydia! We need to go now."

Lydia trudged inside but she didn't stop crying, "This is all your fault! We could have been so happy together! But you couldn't have that, could you?"

Conrad paused for a moment from his frantic packing to regard Lydia, fury lancing out of his eyes like spears as he felt his anger and stress bubbling to the surface of his remarkably calm exterior. "Lydia I do not know what you're talking about but you, and our child, are coming with me and we are leaving." He strode over the wardrobe and flung it open, "Grab everything you want and dump it in the case, we can sort through it all once we are on the move, but we won't be able to do that if the Feds arrive and capture us!"

Lydia collapsed to the floor in hysterics. Her whole body was shaking and there were tears pouring down her face. If the weather had been so blisteringly hot, Conrad might have blamed it on her less than extensive clothing – a bikini and sarong thrown over the top as a kind of dressing gown. Her blonde hair was curled about wildly and her body was almost shuddering now, so violent was her convulsing. Conrad glared at her for a moment, before restarting his frantic grab for clothes. He could talk her down later: the priority was to get away. He urgently gulped down some water before returning wildly to the task in hand.

The call had come only an hour early, but Conrad's reaction had been swift. In a few seconds they had moved from the tranquillity of the beach into the full fury of the villa. The staff was wildly buzzing, under orders to organize absolutely everything – although Conrad was fully aware many were already ducking out of the property – some taking whatever they saw and liked the look of. Conrad's mind had, in the midst of the chaos, been drawn to who had betrayed him and to what purpose. He doubted that Daniel would have been involved – and the only other person who would be capable of finding Conrad, was his own Father. No doubt, he had used resources Conrad himself had nurtured and applied them in the sinister act.

An ominous drown was no growing across the horizon and Conrad knew exactly what it heralded – the arrival of helicopters – no doubt bearing officers to arrest him.

Grabbing the half-empty cases he forced them closed and snatched at Lydia's arm, drawing her up with him and off down the corridor toward the staircase. The whole room seemed to be spinning as he sped along and hurled them down the stairs – plunging out of the doorway and toward the jeep on the road from the island to the waiting seaplane.

Conrad was nothing if not meticulous: he had planned his escape to the tee. He had only hoped it wouldn't be so rushed, he would simply have to board the seaplane and hope for the best with what he had collected. He could not be traced since his destination had yet to be determined: all he knew for certain was that the escape route was secure – for now. He pressed the accelerator for the jeep and it responded, leaping away down the road, although Lydia's whining and crying was growing louder and louder in his head as the trees began to blur and spin all around them. The glare from the sun lanced into his eye and then Conrad slammed on the brake as dizziness consumed him.

He then discerned a change in Lydia's tone, her tears were no longer present and her sobs had become laughs, she shook her hair out of her face and offered the same paralysing and disarming smile she had shown him the first time they met. She touched at his face, "My sweet Conrad, did you really believe I'd come here for you? To live as a sham-dictator's whore for the rest of my existence? Please Conrad, Victoria paid me to come back – I already gave my evidence against you in Washington with her and I've been trying to feed her information on where to find you the whole time I've been here."

She laughed indulgently, thinking of how she had managed to achieve it. It was apparent only the guards had satellite phones, and Lydia had easily disarmed them by utilising her body as a weapon. Distracted by it, she had suggested to them that she wanted to buy some lingerie to better entertain Conrad and she needed to contact the mainline to order in some of the best. Her body had managed to overwhelm the better senses of the guards and she had placed a call – direct to Victoria.

Conrad lunged at her, but his aim was sloppy and disorientated. He fumbled away – furious with himself and Lydia extricated herself from the jeep. She would leave Conrad in the driver's seat and charged off at full pelt toward the seaplane. She would, with luck, be back in New York within twenty-four hours.

._.

Amanda relaxed in the bar stool, reading magazine and watching Jack working behind the bar. "I'd help you," she murmured jokily but then gestured at her waist, "but it'd be bad for the baby."

Jack nodded, "Sure – when do I get to see the little guy or girl?"

"When it pops out silly!" she said, uncharacteristically playful.

Jack laughed, "I meant an ultrasound? Surely they gave you a copy?"

"I haven't had one yet," she said, and then instantly realised she'd said the wrong thing when Jack offered her a skewed look, "I mean…not for a while," Jack raised an eyebrow, "sorry…hormones…I get a little forgetful."

Jack nodded uncertainly, "Declan hand me that glass?"

Declan did so, warily watching Amanda. "That's a pretty big mistake to make."

"She said she's hormonal," Jack said dismissively, "if you have a problem, take it elsewhere Dec – I need to run a business here."

Declan threw down his towel, surprising Jack, and walked away from the bar. He breathed a sigh of relief to be out of Amanda's sphere and reflected. How could he prove Amanda wasn't pregnant? His eyes full upon the kitchen and he instantly realised what he needed to do. He sat down in front of the computer and began looking up pregnancy, and, having scanned through some rather unsettling pages, settled on one about foods to eat and foods to avoid during pregnancy. He settled upon Oysters – recognising that it would be all too easy to trick Amanda into eating one. Especially if he made it seem as if he'd gone to special effort. When she wasn't sick, he'd prove to Jack that she wasn't pregnant: he couldn't deny proof.

._.

It felt strange to be sat back at a meal at Grayson Manner. At the head of the table Edward looked down to Victoria at the opposite end, while Emily and Charlotte sat one side, with Daniel on the other. The tension was almost palpable. Emily was quite sure Victoria was going to burst a blood vessel, her face looked calm and relaxed, but beneath it she was quite sure searing hatred was just waiting to bubble to the surface in a vicious retort against her.

"I'd like to praise the next generation," said Edward raising his glass, "Daniel's leading Grayson to a new future, Charlotte's obviously made a good account of herself and Emily seems to be a shining media light. Even if you aren't strictly family we should keep you close – you're a good asset and with Conrad still missing you're a good media distraction. You and Daniel should go to lunch in the city – have a catch up."

"Delightful, as this display of media manoeuvring is," said Victoria sounding about as dissatisfied as it was possible to be, "I'm a little tired Dad, and I'm going to go to bed. Charlotte dear would you help me get ready for bed." Her daughter nodded and excused herself in polite nods. That left Edward with Daniel and Emily.

"I'll level with you both," he said as Victoria and Charlotte left the room, "you two are the next Conrad and Victoria – except that you both loved one another and could again. I can't force something, but I don't think I need to. You two are good publicity, and Grayson needs that right now. Emily you have the right blend of philanthropic talents and likeable personality, and Daniel is handsome and powerful – the perfect couple for the gossip pages."

"Grandpa me and Emily would rather take things at our own pace," said Daniel quickly, receiving an affirmative nod from Emily, "and see where we can go as a couple."

Emily touched at Edward's hand reassuringly, "We just have to find ourselves again and get comfortable around one another. Then we can move forward, although today we made more progress than we have in a long time."

"I completely agree," said Daniel, the ghost of a smile in his face, "to a new era for Grayson." He said lifting his glass, Emily and Edward mirrored.

Emily's manner seemed different. She seemed more open and caring than she'd been when they had been together – she had let her barriers down and was trying to let Daniel in, desperately. She was making a big effort with him, and although it had been one day, Daniel could feel his heart tugging to reciprocate the feeling. It simply remained a question of whether he was brave enough to take that plunge again.

._.

"I'm not entirely sure what Emily's game is, but she evidently doesn't want to relinquish Daniel." Victoria said furiously as Charlotte undid her pearls for her.

Charlotte frowned, "There was a point where they both loved one another, and I think we should encourage it."

"For what possible reason?" Victoria demanded, refusing to countenance the thought that her daughter to had been taken in by the act.

Charlotte smiled, "If we keep her close she can become a lever against Daniel. She obviously doesn't trust you, but I'm the harmless younger sister – we'll bond and then I can utilize her against Daniel, to manoeuvre you into a position of power. Then, when Daniel fails, he'll blame Emily and you'll have him back in your sphere of influence too."

"You really are my daughter," Victoria praised, sweeping a stray brunette hair out of her face, "and while that plan is intuitive, don't rely upon Emily too strongly. She's a tool – but she's only one weapon in our armoury. I'm afraid your Grandfather will have to go before we focus on Daniel."

Charlotte stood back for a moment, "You'd kill Grandpa?"

Victoria laughed richly, "Don't be ridiculous. He's on some strong medication – I'll simply tamper with a few pills and when he becomes unwell, he'll turn to someone he can trust to replace him on the Board. Who else but me can he turn to? Without his Father – besides, I'm like the daughter he never had. It's all coming together Charlotte – we're so close, so, so close."

"I've already met some men I think will support your move to join the Board, Mom – powerful men in Grayson."

Victoria touched her daughter's hand in a rare show of affection, "You're doing so well Charlotte."

._.

The penthouse bar looked down at Manhattan and buzzed with high-society activity. Nolan spotted at least half of the upper echelons of New York society clustered and chatting to one another. He weaved through the crowd, until he spotted Satoshi at a booth with his female aide, dressed in a purple dress, who he waved away as Nolan approached. Satoshi bowed respectfully and Nolan copied the move. He smiled weakly, "Should I ask-"

"-you're here because I have become too old." Nolan raised an eyebrow in interest, "Emily will always a need a watchmen – to right her ship in a storm, to watch her back and to maintain her focus on the task in hand. I am appointing you as my successor in the post – she cannot know about this. I will cease to exist as an ally to her in a few days. My company is powerful, and influential and I control a majority share in it." His attendant returned with a contract and pen and deposited it before Nolan, "I am signing that share over to you. In the past I have held off undermining Grayson Global directly because I was waiting for Emily to make herself known to me. Now I can take the war to Grayson – not enough to destroy the company, but to seriously compromise it. You can utilize my assets to do that, in conjunction with your own company. As far as Grayson will know, I will be overseeing the war against him – but in truth, Nolan, you will be."

._.

Emily paused in her house, and immediately assumed a defensive stance as the silhouette stepped out of the shadows. She touched at Emily's blonde hair, but had her hand batted away as Emily circled her, like a wise Tiger, keeping its distance from a dangerous opponent. "Why are you here?"

"To tell you I've decided to come back – as Caroline Thompson, of course. I don't know you, you don't know me, and I am most certainly _not_ your mother. You aren't the only master of reinvention Emily," she looked at her daughter snobbishly, "I am back with two goals. To throw off the Graysons influence on me, and secondly to take the Hamptons as my own kingdom. Victoria Grayson has lounged atop the Hamptons for too long. I've decided to take her down."

Her mother walked past her to leave but Emily stuck out her foot, kicking the door closed in her mother's face. "I came to you with an open heart and you spurned me. I've given too many people chances to be overtly generous. I have a mission of my own, if you interfere in it, I won't hesitate to remove you from the equation entirely. You might be able to tell people who I am but you won't, I didn't rest after I saw you, I did my research. I could destroy you – remember that. Interfere with me, and you're gone."

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 4!**

**Sorry it's been so long, but I was trying to make sure I get the storylines perfected,**

**Reviews and responses as always welcomed and appreciated,**

**Acrobat**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_When I embarked on the quest for Revenge, perspective was paramount for me. My clarity may have been blurred along the way, but I've thought it off. In revenge, as in life, second chances are rare – and I won't lose this one. The Graysons will pay for what they did to my Father, but so will their overmasters. I've only been taking down pawns at this point – the David Clark conspiracy was only the beginning. Grayson Global has ruined countless lives and will continue to do so unless someone stops them. That someone is me. The Graysons will pay because I've made it my mission – and I always see things through to conclusion. That's what my Father taught me. _

._.

"Charlotte," Ashley said with all the warmth and sincerity of a punch in the face, "how are your assignments going?"

"All done," she replied, sickly sweet, "and you I know you said it would take all week but I got it done in three days. Piece of cake."

Ashley mock-laughed, "Well…that's just…_great_. Tell you what, why don't you go out and get some sandwiches, and when you get back you can sit in on a conference call I have with the rest of the Grayson Global media team?" Charlotte nodded appreciatively and rose, scooping her bag off the table and stalking out of the room in impossibly high heels. Ashley would have been envious if she wasn't so wary of Charlotte.

Some had wrongly underestimated Graysons in the past.

Charlotte might not be Conrad's daughter, but she certainly was Victoria's. In fact, she seemed to have undergone something of a revolution and all the time she seemed to becoming ever more the daughter that Victoria had always wanted her to be. Her outfits were consistently flawless and classy, and she was also, always immaculately coiffed. If Ashley didn't know better, she might suspect Victoria had hired her daughter a stylist. There was something troubling in how cooperative she was being.

Ashley had not made Charlotte's life impossible, but she had made things difficult. For most of the tasks it wasn't a case of Charlotte bending over backwards, as Charlotte bending over and flipping back up the other side in order to complete tasks. Any reasonable person would have quit the job and left – even if it _were_ with Grayson Global. She would either have to step up her game to force Charlotte to quit or…an altogether different tack.

She considered Charlotte's behaviour, and, acknowledging that Charlotte was not an impossibly kind, sweet girl, settled on the notion that she must have an agenda. The question was what kind of an agenda. She couldn't be aiming for Daniel's position – she could never attain it and her Grandfather would never give it to her. She didn't have enough business acumen. Which meant she was in this game to impress someone else. That, coupled with Charlotte's near-impersonation of Victoria meant that Ashley could surmise Charlotte wasn't behind this: Victoria was.

She fished her cell phone out of her voluminous Hermes bag and calmly strolled back to her office, dialling Satoshi's personal number. He answered after one tone.

"I have some information to share."

"Pertaining to what we discussed?"

"Of course."

"Give me the information briefly, we will meet to discuss this later."

Ashley smiled, "Victoria Grayson is using her daughter to worm her way into Grayson," Ashley frowned as her phone chimed, "excuse me a moment." Recognising it as the tone for an email she bent down before her computer and opened her account. The email was about media proofing – she needed to read through information about some land recently acquired in Venezuela and whether the company needed to know about any publically toxic information in the area – whether there were locals nearby. "I have something even better Satoshi, I'll talk to you later."

"I will have the information sent over to you. We will meet for dinner." He hung up.

Ashley sat down in her chair and relaxed into it.

She now had information that could seriously scupper Grayson. Satoshi had resources – all he had to do was buy up the land around the small area Grayson had cautiously bought and then, once she convinced Grayson to commit, they would discover they had poured money into a project that was no longer viable. It was no secret that Grayson Petroleum was suffering – if they lost this oil they would be in severe financial trouble – and Ashley would benefit.

._.

Edward Grayson smiled down at his grandson, sat at the opposite lengthy table and then turned to his long-standing allies on the board, sat to the left and right of him: a severe-looking elderly man, perhaps a decade younger than him and a rather vivacious brunette women in her forties. The man looked concerned, but the woman was relatively impassive. The rest of the board was a mixture of men and women, of a mixture of ages, although all wore the concern of the elderly man on Edward Grayson's left.

"Members of the Board," Edward addressed, "I called this meeting because we need to discuss strategy in light of recent events."

"You mean the capture of your son?" A dark-skinned woman with dark hair, streaked with caramel.

Edward made a sharp intake of breath, "That among other events – for example Takeda Industries and NolCorp's recent acquisition of areas formerly in our sphere of influence within the software, grocery and retail sectors. Though I'm not entirely sure how, both our major competitors managed to secure investment over our own new projects which has placed the company at a severe loss across three areas that previously we might have considered to be our most secure…assets. We aren't entirely disarmed, and we remain a considerable deal bigger and more influential than either company – but the fact that they are encroaching on our territory is…troubling."

"That's rather mild," a man fired up, perhaps ten years older than Daniel and possessed of piercing emerald eyes, "not only have we lost about 600 Million Dollars overnight, we also lost 2% of the value of our shares on the stock market and to add insult to injury the entire world media is now suggesting that we in someway helped your son escape!"

"Well that's ridiculous," Edward dismissed and then caught Daniel's eye and stifled the urge to slam his fist on the table – his Grandson was squirming and Edward had no doubt it was because in some way he was tied to Conrad's disappearance, "and in any case that simply means our media division is failing. Ashley do you have anything to offer on that score?"

Ashley straightened in her chair, her purple dress a contrast to the strict black of her other competitors, "I'm not a miracle worker. With respect I've been doing my best to promote positive press interest but we have little to go on – the loss of contracts and investments isn't something I can spin into a positive light. I've issued about a dozen statements disparaging our competitors and reaffirming Grayson's intent to pursue new interests to stay at the forefront of world business…but it's difficult. I'd foolishly believed Conrad's return might make things easier but they've only intensified claims that Grayson helped him escape."

"What do you suggest to repair the situation?" Edward's female adjutant enquired, her dark eyes studying Ashley.

Ashley looked moderately nervous, "A public condemnation from Daniel and Edward would be a start," this received a shocked look from Daniel that on-one in the conference room missed, "and an explanation behind Grayson's abandonment of investment in the Azeri oilfields might allay…media speculation."

"It would also calm investors," added the man who had previously voiced a damning appraisal of the situation, "which is a paramount objective."

"Our investigations in Venezuela are still tentative but I am assured they can produce results," a young-man, who faintly reminded Ashley of Tyler, murmured meekly, "moreover the local government is keen for our investment in the region. Perhaps I could suggest a photo opportunity."

Ashley nodded, "If we invest some money in local development that might help the situation."

"Consider it done," said Edward, sounding strained, "and as regards the entire Venezuela situation I want that under wraps. No-one outside this room can know about that – if Takeda Industries or NolCorp find out about it…or even a more minor company, this entire painful episode might become a more prolonged issue." The Board took that as a cue to leave and rose as one to depart, Daniel and Ashley both lingered to meet with Edward and his two confidantes.

"They didn't say a word to me," Daniel looked after them furiously, "I am the CEO! I thought that counted for something."

"You have to earn respect," the female adjutant said acidly, "and besides – it's a silent process. Your appointment of your little sister lower down the company has only intensified complaints of nepotism. Knuckle down and produce some results and maybe people will start taking an interest in you."

"You were a great help today Ashley," Edward praised, shaking her hand strongly, "with luck your media efforts can repair the situation."

"I sincerely hope so," said Ashley, keeping eye contact, ensuring she exuded assurance in them, "and…with a little luck…I should be able to bring the Times…together with a few others back on side."

._.

Victoria paused at the top of the stairs and regarded her outfit. The sapphire dress struck the right tone – both triumphant and respectful: the jewellery she wore as simple, a pear of pearls and complimentary earrings. Her shoes were a simple nude colour – it struck the right note. She would sweep into that room, and once again she would be Queen of her Kingdom. She strolled down the stairs and paused at the bottom before entering the living room.

The women she had collected into her court over the years were all assembled – even Lydia and, rather less warmly Victoria noted Emily, who was sat talking animatedly with Charlotte. The two were even laughing – Victoria reflected that Charlotte hoped to make use of Emily and swept the concern from her mind. Her daughter was not going to be picking up any bad ideas from her. She eyed Karrie Thurgood – the usurper – but she was not wary: the woman hardly represented a challenge.

"I'm afraid some of you had jumped into my place before my coffin was even in the ground," her teeth were bared ferociously, "some of you before I actually even had a coffin – and obviously that was a foolish and ridiculous oversight. Anyone with the necessary skills to spearhead the Hamptons social agenda would have been savvy, tasteful and respectful enough to have waited a considerable period. Thank goodness no-one with any talent, personality or even a modicum of class was so foolish." Karrie looked both furious and on the verge of tears: in short, she looked _defeated_. "Now that, that rather boring and uninteresting diversion is over, we have the first social occasion of the season."

"But what about Con-"

"-I wasn't aware that was anything of concern," she smiled ferociously at the woman who had dared to interrupt her and she sheepishly backed away, Emily was no alert and studying her closely, "the May Day Dinner has always been a particularly fond way to begin the summer, and although some of us are still in the City we always seem to be able to bring you down to the Hamptons.

"Although I do desire with all haste to pick out a theme for the party, with it looming so close on the horizon, we are actually expecting one more attendant and I thought it would only be polite and respectful to wait for her to arrive." At that exact moment, one of the maid's arrived, in company with a blonde-haired woman, dressed in white jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt. She smiled warmly at the woman assembled, and even at Emily.

Emily simply smiled back warmly and leaned close to Charlotte, whispering, "She looks…different."

Charlotte giggled, "Mom will put her in her place. The last woman who came under-dressed well…let's just say she's never been again."

Emily nodded, enjoying the spectacle of her Mother squaring up to Victoria. Only to Emily, who could truly read Victoria, was it apparent that she'd met the woman before. Victoria leaned close for an uncharacteristic hug and whispered in Caroline's ear, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Caroline leaned back, "I missed this place – I thought I'd come back." She smiled and took an empty armchair, directly opposite Victoria's assumed throne.

"Well how nice," Victoria smiled as aggressively as she could, "Caroline Thompson please meet the women who make up my court."

Caroline smirked back, "Your court? What are you, a Queen?"

Victoria's smile remained resolute, "It's simply a term."

"It's just, I thought that Queens had a certain air about them," said Caroline, studying Victoria, "I'm sorry, I'm interrupting your flow aren't I? Please, proceed."

Victoria masked her offense at being 'allowed' to proceed. David Clarke's First Wife had no right to tell her to do anything, and if it wouldn't have broken every social convention which she abided by, Victoria would have thrown her out then and there. Unfortunately she was past the point of slamming doors in people's face – the Witch had squirmed her way inside, and now Victoria would have to deal with the fact. She reaffirmed her most menacing of smiles in her armoury and turned toward the woman.

"I thought _pastels_."

._.

"Her cage has been well and truly rattled." Emily stated simply, relaxing in one of the armchairs in Nolan's living room, looking out toward the ocean.

Nolan laughed a little, "A little strange that it took a wasp to upset Queen Bee – I'd still be careful Em, they both have stings in the tail."

Emily's eyes twinkled, "And I'm holding a can of insecticide."

"You're sure you want to take your Mom down?"

Emily paused, "I said I'd give her a chance – but her objectives are contradictory to mine. At some point she'd get in the way, I need to take her out of the equation and to do that, I need to set Victoria on the war-path."

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend_," Nolan grinned at her, enjoying the revenge-y behaviour, "clever. Are you sure Queen V can take her down alone though? I mean if your Mom knows about what went down with your Dad then can't she just hold Victoria to ransom?"

"That's exactly why Victoria is just about to find out that my Mom married and divorced four men in eight years, and made a small fortune through funnelling money from each divorce settlement into an account on the Bahamas." Emily stood up, determined.

Nolan frowned, "I didn't know that about your Mom?"

"I changed identity once, my Mom's practically a chameleon – the only difference is the more identities you have, the sooner one catches you up."

"Why not take her out directly?" Nolan prodded, his interest piqued.

Emily looked at Nolan condescendingly, "Because she can expose me – and if she loses the Hamptons because of me, she'd take me down with her: this way she just stays angry at Victoria and if need be, I can draw her closer to me."

"Sometimes you impress me, you know that?"

"I know," said Emily definitely and departed, leaving Nolan alone in his chair. He relaxed back and grinned at Emily's machinations, and then had the grin wiped off as his phone started ringing and he felt his heart rate soar upwards with anxiousness.

"Satoshi," he greeted as calmly as was possible, "is something wrong? I thought my acquisitions of Grayson's usual contractors for the grocery stores had been successful."

"It was," the wise and aged man replied, "but we have a different issue Nolan. I believe there is an individual within Grayson Global, placed high enough and ambitious enough that you should contact her and bring her on side."

"Ohhh," Nolan murmured, excitedly, "do I know them?"

"Probably," he replied simply, "she'll meet you at the Emerald Dragon restaurant in Southampton. The table is booked under Takeda." Without saying anything else, Takeda hung up. Nolan almost licked his lips in anticipation.

._.

Amanda blinked a few times and then sat up, shuffling back to the headboard and frowning deeply as Declan and Jack both stared at her from the end of the bed. She then noticed Declan was holding something – the padding she'd been using to justify her baby-bump. She could feel tears forming in her eyes and a cry about to burst from her throat, but Jack held up a hand.

"Did you enjoy your shellfish last night?" Jack enquired.

Amanda went to say something, but decided to stay quiet instead.

Declan frowned, "You ate it, and you didn't throw up or…anything! Which is impossible, because pregnant woman can't eat shellfish – it makes you sick! I had to wait before telling Jack but this is proof – as if I didn't need anything else we found that," he said pointing at the padding, "and finally he's come to his senses."

"You tricked me?" Amanda demanded of Declan, the first tear breaking away and sprinting down her cheek.

Declan nodded, "It was the only way."

"Jack come-on…I came back for you!"

He folded his arms, "Why did you really come back Amanda? If you aren't pregnant - because it wasn't to see me: I know that much. You wouldn't have put me through something like that if you still cared."

"I'm in debt Jack," she confessed sincerely, "to some…some bad guys."

Declan rolled his eyes, "She's lying."

"Get out," Jack said simply and Amanda let out a sob, curling her legs up toward herself, and then slid out of the bed and ran toward Jack, but he held her back from him, "get your things together and leave…I can't even look at you right now. You tried to abuse my hospitality and use my feelings against me, _again_." He frowned severely at her and then let her go, strolling away from her confidently, refusing to here her anguished cries and screams.

._.

Emily looked out to the ocean as a considerably less-rounded Amanda arrived, her eyes bleary with tears and her hair messed. She was carrying a single hand-all over her shoulder. Emily turned to her, taking off her sunglasses and studying her former friend. She looked like a wreck, and, for once Emily felt a pang of sympathy – she had tried her hardest and she had failed. She then shook the sympathy from her, she needed to be cold and final: this was the last conversation they would ever have.

"I told you it was only a matter of time." Emily said simply.

Amanda nodded at her, "I guess you think I deserve this?"

"No-one deserves what happened to you," Emily frowned, "I put you in a difficult place, but you were the one who made things impossible for yourself." Emily bent down and picked up a second holdall she had brought herself, and then handed it to Amanda who took it, and then dropped it to the ground, uncertainly.

"What's in there?"

Emily offered the smile she would have given Amanda when they were friends.

"The next chapter. New passport, driver's licence…5000 Dollars in cash and the information for your new bank account…in Barcelona."

"I have to leave?"

"I think you know that you do," Emily replied simply, "there's nothing left here for you and there's nothing more that I can do for you. I tried my best Amanda but you screwed it up. Take it, it's the last thing you'll get from me." She paused and then turned to look at Amanda again, "A car will pick you up in about five minutes."

Amanda's eyes were watering up again and tears were starting to fall, "Come with me – we can start over again, together. It'll be like old times…you…me."

Emily shook her head resolutely as the car appeared, "It's the end Amanda. Your last chapter, starting tomorrow you're a new person and you can have a new life."

Amanda frowned and then turned toward the car, sobbing, and reluctantly lifted the bags and moved over to the car. Opening the trunk and placing them in it. She slipped into the car and seated herself, frowning at the privacy screen between herself and the driver. She looked toward Emily who had placed her large D&G sunglasses back on her face and was looking at her. Tentatively Amanda waved and she received a single wave in return from Emily. The car pulled away and Amanda began wiping at her eyes. She opened the bag Emily had given her, deciding she might as well have become used to her identity.

She frowned at its contents – it was pieces of torn up cardboard and pieces of paper. She had thought it was uncharacteristically light. She pulled out an envelope and opened it, pulling out a car, marked with a single symbol: she recognized it as a double infinity sign – the same as Emily's tattoo.

_Amanda,_

_I welcomed you back with open arms once, but you betrayed me and then you failed me when I needed you. To be successful in this quest, I can't have loose ends and I can't have failures. You're going to begin a new life, but it won't begin in Spain. You're going far away from the Hamptons and from anyone who will care about anything you have to say about the stories you left behind. You never fooled anyone that you were from the Hamptons and no-one will believe you now. I have to be harsh if I'm going to succeed, and unfortunately, you chose to make yourself collateral damage._

_Goodbye,_

_Emily. _

Amanda frowned, hammering on the screen between herself and the driver and it lowered.

Warden Stiles smiled at her in the mirror, "I suggest you get comfortable, we have a long drive ahead."

._.

Ashley did not like being stood up – even if it was for her own social advancement. She strolled out into the parking lot and looked in her clutch for her car keys – why did she always lose them?

"Coincidence seeing you here?" Nolan murmured to her and Ashley turned around, placing her hand on her chest.

"You scared me," she frowned, "now get lost you creep."

"You were here meeting Satoshi Takeda because you're giving him inside information on Grayson Global, weren't you?"

Ashley let the shock show on her face and turned around, both terrified and exposed in exactly the same moment. She tried to read Nolan, but all she received in return was his usual unsettling and disgusting smug grin. She folded her arms regarding him and crossed so that they would only be able to here one another, "How do you know that? What are you doing here?"

"Satoshi couldn't make it," Nolan smiled at her, "something about _making me de facto head of his company and giving me the ability to take down Grayson Global_."

"You?" Ashley said, surprise, and a touch of admiration in her voice. Nolan had manipulated everything – he was the missing link, and the person Victoria had been hunting for. He was the person who Ashley should have been helping to take down the Graysons all along…instead she'd wasted her time slaving under Victoria's watchful gaze and receiving no thanks or rewards for it. "You're the one who's behind everything.

Nolan laughed openly at that, "Oh Ashley – still so naïve. Of course I'm not behind everything – I don't have a motive – although I have someone who wants to talk to you." Nolan produced his cell-phone and dialled the number, "She's here." He handed over the phone, and Ashley nervously took it, unsure how she should be responding.

"One question: are you in, or out?" Emily posed simply.

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 5,**

**Reviews and responses as always welcome and appreciated,**

**The feedback is so hopeful and so encouraging,**

**Acrobat**

**X **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It would be fair to say Emily Thorne stood out.

Her radiant, golden hair was perfectly highlighted by the glorious sunshine, while her large, jet-black sunglasses contrasted starkly with her flowing turquoise dress and nude heels. She crossed the restaurant to the terrace and slid easily into the seat opposite Ashley, smiling coolly. Ashley returned the smile, dressed in her business-wear – a grey suit-dress complimented by moss-green blazer and bright sunset-coloured ankle boots. The friends ordered food and drinks, then looked out across Manhattan – sprawling before them.

"How did you know this place would be deserted?" Ashley enquired.

Emily stared straight out toward the ocean, "I helped at a Charity Event for the restaurant owner," she paused, "I'm also good publicity. Or did you miss the thirty photographers waiting outside the door?"

Ashley shook her head.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some business to attend to."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "Business?"

Emily handed over a dossier, which Ashley briefly scanned, her eyes bulging every few minutes as she processed a new titbit of information. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

Ashley shrugged, "Papers for land acquisition in the Amazon…some mineralogical surveys…it's a little over my head."

Emily's smile evaporated, "NolCorp and Takeda Industries just bought up a few hundred acres of land in the Amazon. It's perfectly worthless – nothing of any importance to it."

"You're telling me because?"

Emily stared straight at her, "As Grayson's new Director of Communications you must be aware there's been some negative press recently – particularly in regard to Grayson _Petroleum_," Ashley's eyes flashed with recognition, "and this is exactly the kind of thing to bring GP down altogether."

Ashley smiled knowingly, "I feed them the dud information, they invest a fortune and it's bye-bye Grayson Petroleum."

"That isn't the only thing," Emily said, looking away distantly, "not only will they be financially ruined but there'll be a PR disaster on their hands. Grayson Global is desperate – they'll start cutting down swathes of protected forest to try and find the oil. When they don't find any and the world media see it…well…it'll send the company into freefall."

"How soon do you want this in circulation?" Ashley said pulling out her iPad and pulling up her email account – poised to send emails to dozens of newspaper and news television editors across the world. "I am assuming you want Grayson to take the bait externally – rather than from me?"

Emily nodded, "Now you're getting it." She grinned faintly.

"What are you going to do about Daniel?" Ashley enquired, sending emails to her contacts at TVE in Madrid and iTV in Baku.

Emily looked away again, "I'm not sure. We're having dinner tonight so maybe that'll be a way to bridge the divide."

Ashley paused, thinking over her suspicions with Charlotte. She was rarely wrong in her thinking – and it seemed likely if Charlotte had an agenda, her Mother was motivating it. If Emily could give her information about that, it might be a way back into Daniel's affections and a way to prove her trustworthiness – even if it meant acting in a way that could in the short-term agitate Daniel rather than sooth tension.

"I've got some information that might help you on that score," Ashley sipped at her drink – a glass of sparkling water, Emily leaned close – her interest piqued, "Charlotte Grayson is working as a mole at Grayson with an agenda – and I'm sure Victoria's behind it. Charlotte hadn't showed the faintest interest in the media until she arrived at that charity function. She looked like Victoria and she acted like her – it might be almost imperceptible but if you've spent as much time with the Grayson's as I have, you can tell how they act and Charlotte has behaving exactly like her mother."

"That's good," said Emily definitely, "bringing you in on this was the best move I ever made. Nolan was useful as a technology contact and occasional back-up – but your position within Grayson gives you unparalleled access to them and to Americon Initiative."

Ashley nodded, and then smiled as their food arrived. She took a bite of her pasta before studying Emily, "I don't think I ever realised you were so focused before"

"There's a lot people don't realise – and it's because I don't let them."

._.

It was hard not to feel intimidated in Edward Grayson's office. An expansive panoramic window offered unparalleled views of New York City – a move Daniel was sure was meant to reflect that Grayson dominated the city and that all others were beneath them. They were the best and had to stay that way: it was intimidating. To add to that, Edward's enforcers – Vivian, a forceful woman in her forties and Terrence – a formidable man, probably in his late seventies, no more than a decade Edward's junior – were stood aft of Edward, flanking him, both staring him down strongly.

"Do you know why you were called in here today?" Edward enquired, his face impassive – revealing nothing.

Daniel frowned, "Should I?"

"Your little lawyer friend has been quietly dealt with," Vivian murmured in an overtly controlled-sounding tone, "we don't need outsiders meddling in Grayson affairs."

Realisation dawned on Daniel, "He was going to help! We'd be free of my Father's legacy – we'd have escaped it."

Edward laughed a little, "Is that what you think, Daniel? That Americon Initiative was your Father's business? He might have diversified the venture into laundering money for terrorists Daniel, but I set up the movement. Grayson provides the funds, and through it we gain huge amounts of business around the world and, more importantly, _influence_."

"Your Grandfather's trying to tell you something, son, keep your head up." Terrance's voice was as clipped as Vivian's, perhaps even more tightly controlled.

Daniel frowned, "What are you doing about your Father?"

"The Swiss Bank Account you opened for him has been closed, and the electronic trail eradicated," Edward said, sounding faintly disappointed, "I'm going to visit him in Washington to settle affairs with him – no-one else will have any contact with him and your Father will fall on his sword – as I trained him to."

"You wouldn't fight for him?" Daniel demanded.

Edward offered him a reproving expression, "Why should I? He ran the company into the ground, and as you so kindly pointed out, we're still sinking! A further 6 shipping contracts have been lost from South-East Asia – that's 14 in two months Daniel! Grayson Shipping is fast becoming as toxic a subsidiary as Grayson Petroleum."

"Grayson Pharmaceutical is beginning to right itself," Daniel countered desperately, his dark brows furrowed as he sought some positive news, "our vaccines and tablets are selling well – most of them have been for thirty years!"

"Read between the lines," Edward scoffed furiously, "more than 45% of our existing patents will have expired by the end of the year – that will severely cut into our profits and will only make our existing situation more parlous. We need a solution Daniel – I need something concrete from you."

Daniel's mind traced for anything and at last he found the solution. He started each day with a morning run – it kept him in shape and cleared his head for the workday ahead. The solution had been staring him in the face all morning. A dozen newspapers around the world, not to mention more than 30 broadcasters had simultaneously reported recent property acquisitions within the Amazon Rainforest by NolCorp and Takeda Industries. That wasn't unusual in itself – it was a wonder the petroleum giants hadn't moved in to that territory long before – but the fact that companies who had never been in the oil industry before had moved in meant they had found _something_. That was likely a very lucrative _something_.

"The Amazon." Daniel replied simply.

Edward's adjutants both looked at him in disbelief, only Edward responded with the faint trace of a smile – a token of encouragement. Before the lions Daniel had saved himself – wrenching victory from the jaws of defeat. "You want to buy up land and look for oil?"

"Why else do people buy land in uninhabitable terrain in South America?" Daniel joked, his humour catching with Edward who laughed heartily.

"That's good Danny – we needed something from you and you pulled through." Edward picked up his phone and dialled the number for his secretary. Daniel took that as his cue to leave and rose from his chair, leaving the office without making eye contact with either of Edward's Enforcers.

._.

It was a dangerous game, but Ashley felt no remorse in betraying Charlotte. Ultimately it was girls like Charlotte – the heiresses of the Hamptons – who were the main impediment to her elevation to the towering heights of society Ashley aspired to. She had evolved the plan herself but had consulted with Emily first on how best to do it. She had little doubt Daniel would have already found the news about the oil purchases in the Amazon – she simply needed to sweeten the deal for Daniel. It was simple enough. She would give Charlotte a project to pursue – she would receive information Ashley had supposedly procured from a contact at Takeda Industries, pertaining to the successful finding of oil. That would accelerate Grayson's search for oil.

Since Charlotte wanted Ashley removed from Grayson – she would find the perfect opportunity to do so, by cutting her out of the tale. Charlotte would be the one with a contact at Takeda – she would have taken the information that way, Ashley would be surplus to requirements and fired.

_Except_, she wouldn't be fired. Ashley would arrive all too late to say she had found information saying it was a toxic purchase – something Charlotte had missed. Charlotte would be fired and Ashley could focus on dealing with the more dangerous elder Graysons. The perfect plan, and it was perfect, because Charlotte would take the bait. She might be imitating her mother, but she was still too trusting.

"Charlotte," Ashley called, pretending to be terribly interested in a report on oil investment in South Africa she'd pulled up on her computer screen, "can you come here and take a look at this?"

Charlotte arrived as expected, dressed attractively in a flattering purple suit-dress and contrasting moss-green jacket, with a nice pair of contrasting nude heels, she leaned over Ashley's shoulder to look at the screen, "Is that an oil report or something?"

"Of sorts," Ashley said disinterestedly, "take a seat." Charlotte did so, and Ashley focused upon her. "I have a little assignment I'd like you to take up," Charlotte nodded receptively, "I spoke to a contact at Takeda Industries and managed to procure this," she opened a draw in her desk and produced a pen drive, "it's cast iron proof that there's oil in the Amazon, where Takeda Industries bought land recently."

Charlotte looked at the drive covetously and almost snatched it from Ashley. She regarded it slowly, "What would you like me to do?"

"A little background research on their claims – I'd rather we'd checked out whether my contact was trustworthy before we went running off to tell Daniel," Ashley smiled at Charlotte, quite sure Charlotte wasn't going to do any background research and would only too eagerly go running to her brother with the news, "sound okay?"

"Sure." Charlotte nodded and left Ashley behind her. It was the move that she and her mother had been waiting for – now they could remove Ashley and Charlotte could move up the company.

._.

Jack looked more strained than ever, and, Nolan was certain it was linked to the bills, piled high on the bar. He went to touch when but Jack almost leapt upon him, and Nolan shrank back into his stool – his suspicions confirmed.

"When did this start happening?"

Jack frowned, "I…I took out a Private Investigator," Nolan gave Jack a stunned look, the dark-haired man frowned even more deeply, "I needed to find Amanda…I was stupid to let her go the first time…so I spent our savings on a PI. He didn't find anything…other than tracing her back to some juvenile detention facility…and then we ran into some troubles. The bar isn't as busy as it was in summer…and things have been quiet. So we're struggling a little."

"Then let me help?" Nolan said sincerely.

Jack shook his head, "I'm not taking your money." He moved a crate of glasses away and slammed it down on the shelf behind the bar so forcefully one of them cracked. "I'm just going to need to do…" Jack's voice trailed away as a tall brunette came into the bar, dressed in a dress that probably cost as much as the rent for some of the apartments in Southampton and an outfit that looked truly formidable. Victoria Grayson fought back the urge to sneer and held her head high, imperiously surveying the Stowaway. "Can I help you?"

"I understand you have money issues."

"How do you know that?" Jack prodded, his face reddening and anger rising.

Nolan watched him carefully.

Victoria laughed, "On the ascent to success Mr Porter, you collect contacts and friends in certain places of value. I understand you almost failed to pay some of your payments this month? Is that true?"

"What are you trying to say Victoria?" Jack said, keeping his hands on the bar if only to keep his anger calm and in check.

"I'm simply suggesting that you and I could help one another," Victoria said, casting a discerning eye over the bar, "I could buy your bar for a some that no other reasonable person would pay you, and you and your brother could leave the Hamptons and more importantly, my daughter, behind you. Charlotte has a bright future – Declan would…only ground her and serve as a distraction."

"Get out of my bar." Jack replied through gritted teeth. Victoria smiled tenaciously and departed, almost as swiftly as she'd arrived. "Where does she get off thinking she can act like that?"

Nolan laughed nervously, "She is the Queen of the Hamptons Jack…she tends to think of this whole place as her Kingdom."

"Maybe what we need is a revolution."

"Careful," Nolan grinned, "there are some developers in the area looking for places like this Jack – with their help you might even be able to turn the Stowaway around…make it a centre for the community."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Maybe if we drive about a dozen places around here out of business…then we might have a chance."

._.

"You remembered."

"How could I forget?" Daniel smiled uncertainly – the dinner with Emily had at first seemed like something he wasn't interested in, but it had become something to look forward to after the day he'd had. "You always said you liked Italian Food – I just had to look for somewhere in the city that was your…_style_."

"It's perfect," said Emily, tentatively touching at Daniel's hand, "did you read the _Times_ today?"

"I try not to," Daniel confided, and she laughed, "I only saw one headline today that wasn't taking pleasure out of my failures."

Emily laughed, "Things always start rocky, but you have to give it time Daniel. People will come around."

"Not at this rate," Daniel frowned, "I guess if you read the papers then you know things aren't exactly great at the moment."

"Because of your Father?"

"Him…and other things," Daniel looked into Emily's eyes and found understanding for the first time that day, "Grayson Shipping is struggling and so is Grayson Petroleum…things only seem to be getting worse."

"Why do you think that is?" Emily sipped at her drink.

"Change causes upheaval," Daniel admitted, his dark eyes a haze of issues, swirling around, "but I hadn't realised that my arrival had caused such issues."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "It was only a few weeks ago you were being named a rising business star, what happened?"

Daniel shrugged, "I hired Charlotte I guess – but she's only in the media department."

Emily laughed, "Your sister wouldn't try to sink the company. What would she gain in undermining you? She's only a school girl." She reached out and touched at Daniel's hand again, and she felt it tense. She'd sown the seeds of mistrust successfully. "Daniel?"

"Charlotte doesn't have the motivation, but I know who does. My Mother."

._.

"Dad?" Conrad asked as the harsh artificial lighting in the cell flickered. Dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with a beard fast growing and his hair dishevelled Conrad seemed to emulate the image of a fallen ruler. He squinted in the darkness and finally recognised his father, dressed in a brown trench coat, towering above him. Conrad clambered to his feet and gestured to the slim-bench hanging from the wall. Edward seated himself and Conrad mirrored – the proximity was definitely uncomfortable. "Did you get the legal-team? Is that why you're here?"

"We're alone Conrad," his Father confided calmly, "I know the Warden here well. He's put a lot of people away for me, for a long time."

"Dad?" Conrad's aged face was creased in confusion, exacerbating and highlighting his many wrinkles.

"You led this company into ruin, and your son is currently failing to steer the ship away from disaster. Not only did you deal with unsavoury individuals, but you also made a number of toxic investments and pursued short-term profit instead of long-term investments. You forget every single lesson of business I taught you, and I have never been more thoroughly disappointed you. Not only did you flee when the net began to close around you, but you ran with a mistress and may as well have painted yourself as the villain that the newspapers are now characterising you as.

"Your future is bleak Conrad. You'll spend the rest of your life in prison and there is no way out of it. Unless of course you're foolish enough to try and bring the rest of the company down with you – our technicians have already laid a clear trail to you – the entire Flight 197 Conspiracy never existed – it was only one-man, _you._ Journalists and analysts may not believe that – but the average Joe on the street will, and that's enough for the Grayson name. Grayson can survive and it will. If you pursue a course of self-destruction, I will ruin Daniel and Charlotte before you take me down."

Conrad processed the information in a short-amount of time, he had little or no time to make a decision, "Fine."

"Good," Edward praised, he opened his jacket and reached into his pocket, holding the capsule tightly in his hand, "and I promise I'll look after your children – they'll do well Conrad."

"Thanks D-" the word was cut-off as Edward forced the capsule into Conrad's mouth. The blunt force took the younger man by surprise and before he could react, he had swallowed the pill, in a minute he had slumped to the floor, his mouth foaming and his body spasming. Edward looked at his watch and waited a few seconds, to ensure his son was well and truly dead.

"Help, help guard," Edward threw himself to the floor, "something terrible has happened!"

._.

In an hour, Edward was in the Parking Lot. The SUV was waiting for him just as he had left it. He slipped inside and the car drove away, the doors looking as he settled into his seat. In that time, he became aware he wasn't alone in the car.

"Masterful Edward, truly masterful," Victoria praised, "suicide – a rather pathetic end to what was an entirely dissatisfied life, but no doubt the papers will believe it – or at least, they would, if they weren't going to see the security recording from that cell. You truly thought you were the only one who knew Warden Grey? I count his wife as a personal enemy – I've known him a lot longer than you have and he's proved a far more valuable ally to me than he ever has to you. I wondered whether there was ever something behind the man that I called Dad.

"Every time I was affectionate toward you, or friendly, I simply let you believe as Conrad once did, that I was a harmless socialite from an undistinguished background. You Grayson Men are all equally as foolish as one another – even Daniel can't see that his company is falling apart around him and he won't – until I slip into the position of Chair of the Board, of course. You see Edward, unless you want the world to see you murdering your son, you're going to name me your sucssessor and hand over the company.

"As a courtesy I'll keep the Grayson name – but you should know, that if you ever tell anyone about this, or try to take me down, I will destroy you and your company. Conrad might have had friends, I had _allies_ and confidantes. Placing you trust in me was a mistake Dad, and now I'm going to make you pay for it."

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 6,**

**I really enjoyed writing it,**

**Reviews and responses as always welcome – it's the only way to improve,**

**Acrobat **

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_In days of old, ladies met for tea and gossiped and discussed intrigue and conspiracy. For some, that tradition lives on. Tradition is seen by some as restraint, by others as an example to follow. In my eyes, the traditions of the Hamptons are stifling and the reason behind the downfall of my Father. Those who patronise such traditions need to be taught a lesson, and I'm going to take them down, one-by-one if necessary. This is my mission, and a commitment within my life. Those who get in my way fall._

._.

"Caroline," Emily greeted, baring her teeth as she stopped down and settled into the high-backed armchair, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised you asked me to tea." She crossed her legs over and regarded her mother. Her forehead was as tightly stretched as any other socialite mother of the Hamptons – she'd clearly just had her set of Botox injections. Despite the iciness of her forehead, she managed to raise an eyebrow: _just_.

"When I first called the Hamptons my home, ladies met for afternoon tea," her mother's eyes lanced into Emily's own, "not much has changed."

Emily flagged down a server, "I'll take a pot of mint tea please." The server nodded and disappeared. Emily narrowed her eyes and examined her Mother – she was trying and failing to imitate a mother. She had the warmth in her face, the understanding body language and even asking her daughter to tea. But Emily didn't buy it. She was too smart and had seen too much to believe someone so quickly. "Why am I here? Because I don't believe you want to start a relationship?"

"When we last spoke things were very different, dear," Caroline lifted her cup and sipped at it, "Victoria Grayson was a wealthy but ultimately powerless Hampton socialite. If the media's to be believed, she's now the de facto head of one of the world's largest and most influential business corporations. She's _untouchable_."

"If you believe that, you're clearly out of touch," Emily reprimanded as her tea arrived, the server poured her a cup and Emily lifted it, sipping the warm and refreshing liquid, "Grayson Global is not the company it once was, and the fact is it's entering a terminal decline, even if Victoria herself isn't already aware of that."

Caroline smiled intuitively, "You have a mole?"

"A mole is a spy – a passive agent," Emily said whimsically, "what I have within Grayson is active and far more dangerous than a spy. Moreover, Victoria isn't the only one who can carry influence. While you were _playing_ _dead_, I was making friends all over New York. Philanthropy and kindness go a long way in New York society – people are hungry for a good image, and I provided it to them. If that was the only reason I was asked her I'll leave." Emily started rising but her Mother gestured and Emily resettled herself in the armchair. She lifted her tea and sipped at it again, a little intrigued.

"You have to understand, when I was growing up with your Grandparents, all I desired was to be the Queen of the Hamptons," she said, almost whimsically, thinking back to her childhood, "marital politics is as important as it ever was – and my Father, your Grandfather, placed me in sight of one of the Hamptons most desirable bachelors."

"Conrad." Emily murmured. Her mother nodded.

"It was a lengthy courtship – and that was my mistake," Caroline frowned, "Conrad lost interest in me, and found a vivacious and ambitious brunette – a perfect match for his own personality. He foolishly married her, and I in the end married your Father. David was a loving man, but he could never deliver the mighty social graces I aspired to. In the end I decided exotic exile was far more style, and I took it happily." She focused upon Emily again, and this time her daughter was taken in by the piercing stare. "Now that I'm back, I've reassessed by dreams and priorities. I plan on taking the Hamptons crown one way or another – the question is whether or not I can count upon your support Emily."

Emily giggled, uncharacteristically, "You're kidding right? I have no desire to become involved in Victoria's social machinations – or yours for that matter. I have one objective and one alone – taking down the Graysons. I don't care about your plans for the Hamptons – frankly you're welcome to the town, assuming that your plans don't interfere with mine."

"I had a feeling you might not be the most receptive agent, which is why I found someone else," Caroline's eyes twinkled with glee, "I believe you're familiar with Lydia Davis?"

"Victoria's lapdog," Emily dismissed, "if you think you can trust her, you're not as intelligent as I thought you were."

Caroline laughed, "You'd be surprised how much sway affairs of the heart hold, dear."

._.

The atmosphere was tense.

At opposite ends of the table sat simmering personifications of hatred and mutual distaste. Victoria and Daniel stared at one another, their matching dark eyes radiating hatred and their postures both attempting to assert one's power over the other. The Board of Grayson Global looked unsettled by the unspoken power-struggle being conveyed by the eyes of the two Graysons present in the room. Victoria's meteoric rise to power had raised more than a few bushy eyebrows in the boardroom – not that anyone dared say anything. She had a way of making all of them come to heel – and Daniel was clearly furious about it.

Things had been difficult enough when he'd been facing down his Grandfather, now he had to face down his Mother – who he strongly suspected had a hand not only in his Grandfather's early retirement but also in his Father's suicide. Both events had removed the major impediments to Victoria's ascension to power. Daniel felt remorse at his Father's passing – but he was more focused on unseating his Mother: it was exactly what Conrad would want him to do, and Daniel needed to fulfil his Father's wish.

"Well," said Victoria, slicing through the atmosphere with her razor-sharp tongue, "we should confront our most prominent issue. The Amazonian investment has been a complete failure, and that failure is unfortunately two-fold. Not only have we lost nearly $30 Million through the investment but we are being fined by local government for tearing up prime rainforest, to the tune of $170 Million. Good job, Daniel. Not only has the project been a complete failure, it has also regrettably forced me to sell of Grayson Petroleum at a net loss…I won't throw about painfully large figures, but let me be clear that we are talking about having lost not millions but billions of dollars. It's the kind of wound the company cannot weather in this dark time."

Victoria turned to the dark-haired girl half-way down the table and smiled at her, "Thankfully Ashley has managed to lessen the bad publicity – the news leak has been localised to Latin American media, and thanks to some quick investment, Grayson has been able to salvage its reputation in the region by endowing several orphanages and offering free technical support to factories across the continent. We are fortunate indeed to have such an asset sat at this table."

"Perhaps then you should fire the person responsible for the rush to drilling," Daniel suggested, his dark eyes glaring at Victoria, "_Charlotte_ was the one who rushed incomplete information to my office on the subject of the probability of finding oil at the chosen sites. Ashley tasked her to perform thorough background research before she brought the information to me – instead she cut corners and failed to do her job properly. She should be fired – we don't want to be seen to be encouraging special treatment, now, do we?"

Victoria laughed heartily – ridiculing the statement in one gesture.

"We don't need a miracle Daniel, we need divine deliverance, and I can't believe anyone in this boardroom has confidence in you to deliver it." As if to test her theory, Victoria swung her head from side-to-side, surveying all those assembled. None of them met her gaze.

Daniel grinned.

Time to unveil his trump card.

"While Charlotte was busy losing us all that money, _Mom_, I spent some time looking for a viable alternative to counteract our losses. Having spoken to several people sufficiently high up in the aviation industry, I managed to purchase three-dozen routes across the world. Not only are they the most lucrative air-routes, they're also in high demand. In just a few days, they've already generated $1.5 Billion in leases to commercial airlines to utilise them. We should be able to double that profit within the month – I've looked to the future while my mother and the rest of you have been focused on the past."

The attack had been short and swift, but perfectly timed and worded. Not only had Daniel humiliated Victoria in front of the entire Board Room, but he had also reasserted his business acumen while distancing himself from Victoria. He was his own person and his mother couldn't change that.

._.

"Miss Thorne," the woman said, scrutinising her résumé, "I'd be lying if I said you weren't over-qualified. Why the sudden interest in politics?"

Emily smiled, taking off her sunglasses, "I'm all about helping people and politics seems to be the best way to do that. Besides, I followed your election campaign Senator James – you're really interested in the people that you represent and very involved in local politics, which, for a Senator is fairly extraordinary."

The Senator didn't miss the joke, her green eyes glowing, "You start today Miss Thorne – you're clearly very media savvy and I need someone just like you."

"I can open doors to New York society for you Senator – the people who can fund your campaigns and can elevate your status in Washington," Emily promised sincerely, brushing a stray blonde hair from her face, "and I can make you a household name. But that means I need full disclosure?"

The Senator looked troubled for a moment, "Everything?"

"If I'm going to protect you, I need to know what skeletons you're hiding in your closet," Emily smiled disarmingly, "and I think the first issue is where you got the original funding and backing for your campaign. You've obviously been involved in politics at a local level previously, but it's a little miraculous that a thirty-six year old woman suddenly leaps to being a Senator." The questioning was gentle but probing – exactly the right balance, and the kind of tack Emily needed to take. Of course, she knew exactly, how Rebecca James had ended up Senator.

Her mother was one of Victoria's long-serving ladies in the Hamptons. Rebecca had attended numerous events, but had never made it into the upper echelons. Grayson had groomed her as a political animal since her teenage years, and, Emily suspected that much of the funding had actually come to her campaign via AmeriCon Initiative – and therefore, she offered a gateway for Emily to get intelligence on them.

Rebecca was an attractive young brunette, with sparkling emerald eyes and a personality that seemed amicable and endearing – two qualities foreign to the normal Grayson proxies. That warmth had evaporated after Emily's questioning – although she doubted that it meant she was about to be dismissed. She clearly knew _too much_. Rebecca was running scared, and that played into Emily's hands.

"I had some friends in high places, friends who have some…unsavoury pastimes," she admitted, guarded, "but they're so high up they're practically…untouchable."

Emily smiled sympathetically, "In my experience, those who believe they're untouchable, are the ones who always end up being found out. Perhaps if you gave me a desk and a computer, I can begin to look for trouble-spots and start pre-emptively fire-fighting."

Rebecca nodded receptively and stood up, leading Emily out of her private office and into the main office beyond it. She led Emily to a vacant desk and allowed her to get settled in a desk chair. Emily swung around to face Rebecca, "Give me a half an hour and I should have a better picture of things."

Rebecca nodded again, "Of course…I'll leave you alone then."

Emily smiled sweetly and turned around, suddenly determinedly focused on the screen before her. She flexed her hands over the mouse and keyboard and went to work surfing through the files. She waited a few moments before turning to her hand-bag and pulled out a slim, metallic pen-drive and immediately inserted into the computer. In a few moments the program was running, indicated by a newly arrived icon on the screen that flashed one and then dissolved into nothingness on the screen. Thought it could never be traced, if someone, somehow, could trace what was occurring within the hard-drive, one would find out that the entire data was being remotely streamed and copied to NolCorp's tech-team. Emily relaxed back in her chair, before lunging into an entirely ineffectual bout of furious typing – she always had to keep appearances up.

._.

"…that was all it took? Surprising how little it takes people to buckle these days." Nolan closed off his phone-call and surveyed the bar. It looked as if a few bombs had gone off. Chairs were strewn about the place, cutlery was wildly hurled across table and there were a few smashed glasses in need of sweeping up. The Stowaway had actually performed a true, chaotic lunch service and Nolan was quite pleased with himself. In only four days, he had either persuaded surrounding business owners to pack up and leave, or crushed their business through pulling a few strings and driving them into the ground.

"Look, Nolan, I'm sorry but I need to close up so I can clean," Jack said, strolling around the bar to begin sweeping up some shattered pieces from a broken glass, "hey, billionaire boy, I said I need to clean up?"

Nolan swung his head around and smiled at Jack, "Sorry," he clutched up his laptop, "I'll get out of your way now." He stopped as the bell rang, and the door opened, admitting Charlotte Grayson. Her long, brunette curls, swung over one shoulder and her outfit, a nude playsuit, was coupled with a mint-coloured leather jacket and a pair of wedges. She looked enviable, but her style showed a definite shift – if she didn't yet completely resemble her mother, she was well on the way to it.

Charlotte crossed the bar and settled opposite Nolan, "Could you leave us alone, it'll just take a minute."

Jack offered her a furious look, but then rolled his eyes, "Five minutes." He turned and left them to their own devices.

"Running Mother's errands?" Nolan enquired, "I wonder how long it'll be before you're jumping, and she's telling how high."

"I wonder," said Charlotte, her voice low and menacing, "how the Porter's would feel if they knew that you were manipulating the local community in order to see the Stowaway prosper." Nolan grinned, a little impressed, "You aren't the only genius around here Nolan – I might have made mistakes in the past, but, I'm smarter now and self-preservation is my main goal."

"What is it you want? You're not playing for Team Grayson anymore?" his eyes narrowed in interest.

"Stop meddling in Grayson affairs Nolan, if you play with fire, you end up getting burned."

Nolan laughed, "Forgive me for not being threatened, but the sun has set on the Grayson Empire. It's crumbling all around you, and the earthquake is gaining speed – it won't be long before your entire inheritance has disappeared Charlotte. Take some advice from a successful businessman – get out while the going is good." He paused, and decided it was best to probe her emotions further. "What happened to the girl who fell in love with Declan Porter? Where is she, beneath the emotionless armour-plate your Mom welded on to you?"

"She moved on and found better. She's growing and she's ready for more – Declan's beneath me now."

._.

"How are you holding up?" Emily enquired, touching at his hand comfortingly. Stroking the light-hair on it and trying to relax it, although she made no dent in the considerable tension.

Daniel shrugged, "My Mother's determined to make things difficult at Grayson – I could have predicted it but I didn't realise she was so…committed to seeing me thrown out of the company."

"You're good at defending yourself," she raised her hand and touched at his cheek, stroking his hair on the back of his head, "and I've got no doubt your Mother isn't going to be too much for you to handle. She's got a strong spirit but yours is stronger," Emily pecked Daniel lightly on the lips and pulled back, he was smiling at her, "and together we can do this."

"Did you see the news?"

Emily rocked her head disinterestedly, "They're just vultures Daniel. Any rumblings of trouble and they start baying for blood – your company has a lot of enemies, and a lot of those enemies have some sway with the world media. You'll right the ship…you just need a little time to do that. You have great business acumen – you just haven't had the time to implement it yet." _And you never will_, she thought.

"You know, I'm convinced she had something to do with Dad's death," Emily feigned shock, "it's exactly the kind of thing she'd do – anything to get into the position of power. It's too convenient…Grandpa's retirement and then Dad's death."

Emily looked at Daniel straight, and placed a little distance between them. She looked out to the city beyond them, "They say you don't really know a story if you only know the end – to understand it, you have to go back to the start."

"You want me to look into my Mom's history?"

Emily swung her head from side-to-side, "I don't want you to do anything. I think, if you want something to take her down for good, you can't look for anything recently – she's too wise now. In her past is where you'll find her mistakes – Daniel I'd never go to prison today, but when I was younger, I wound up in a juvenile detention centre. Just think about it."

Studying Daniel's handsome face, Emily instantly knew that the seed she'd planted had already taken root. Daniel had the bit between his teeth now, and there was no way he wasn't going to look into his Mother's shady dealings.

._.

"You're fired." Ashley said simply, not even offering Charlotte the luxury of eye-contact.

"I'm sorry?" Charlotte demanded, "_Fired?_ I work late on a school night, and all you have to say to me is that I'm _fired_? You can't be serious – I'll talk to my Mother! She runs this company now, and she'll send you back to wherever you started out on your pitiful rise."

Ashley laughed a little, "Spoken just like your Mother, you really are becoming the image of her. Protest all you want Charlotte, but the fact remains you're fired. You'll be paid for next month as a courtesy, but you need to hand your pass in at the security desk and consider your career here terminated. You cost the company a lot of money with your failure – you should have looked through things more thoroughly."

Charlotte started at Ashley, and in the supremely confident eyes, she found recognition – Ashley had been behind everything. She had given Charlotte the information, knowing exactly what she would do with it – and Charlotte had fallen for it. If she'd listened closely to her Mother's lessons, she would have picked up on the signs, but she had fallen for it. She'd allowed overconfidence to take over her – and now she was paying for it. Her own Mother was rebuking her for the mistake. Understandable, but hurtful.

"I spoke to your Principal and he'll be happy for you to pick up extra classes to ensure you're kept busy," Ashley smiled at her, "that will be all." Charlotte smiled politely, hoping to catch Ashley off-guard, but the older-girl was well prepared for it. Ashley smiled and went back to focusing on her computer screen, as Charlotte left, holding her head high against all odds. After a few minutes had passed, Ashley pulled out her cell and dialled Emily's number, pretending to be absolutely entranced in what was going on, on the computer screen.

"It's all going like we planned, she just left."

._.

The thoroughly disinteresting memo from Grayson contacts at one of the rubber refineries outside Kuala Lumpar was seeping through Victoria's eyes and into a part of her mind she would never consult again. Daniel's speech, annoying as it had been, had a point – they needed to look to the future and that meant finding sustainable alternatives. Her head bolted upward as the door to her office opened, admitting Caroline and Lydia into her office. The two woman who had attended her luncheon only a few days earlier, now arriving at her office in the dead of night.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, ladies?"

"We need to talk about David Clark."

._.

The navigation lights were shining brightly in her eyes now, and the air was being wildly kicked up as the helicopter dropped toward her. It finally touched down on the pad and the engine cut out, the air instantly dying around her. Charlotte grinned as the door slid open, and he stepped out. He was truly a handsome human-being. Inviting cheek-bones, perfectly coiffed hair and piercing blue eyes common to his family.

"Nice to see you again." He greeted, stooping and kissing her, and then drawing back to regard her.

"We've got work to do. Things have changed."

._.

**Hope you liked Chapter 7,**

**FINAL chapter coming soon,**

**Reviews and responses as always welcome,**

**Acrobat **

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Endgame is the final downfall, the final realisation of a plan and the close of a chapter in my life. I've sought this endgame for more than a year, and finally it's yielded to me. I can almost feel it in my grasp. But the task isn't over till I've taken Victoria Grayson down. Two senior Graysons have been eliminated, my opinion toward the junior Graysons is now in question – but the last of the Grayson triumvirate – Victoria – will fall. My Father advised me against this, but I could never have kept my peace. I needed to end things and exact revenge. _

._.

Victoria glared at the two woman stood before her. Her dark, brunette hair, only more starkly highlighted the fearsome expression on her face as she bore her teeth, in a feral display and weighed the situation. Lydia would be nothing without her, and Caroline Thompson was only stood in front of her, because of her. They were nothing – scum on her shoes. She simply needed to remind them of that fact.

"You dare come here, to threaten me in my own office?" Victoria posed, her eyes locking with Caroline's – the stronger of the two women. "I _made_ you. Your fortune came from me – your assets, your wealth and your entire lifestyle from _me_. You might foolishly believe you're in a position of power, but the sad fact is you may have all the trappings of power, my dear, but you are not powerful." Victoria stood now, and rounded the desk, causing the two women to reverse somewhat less bravely toward the door. "You helped me destroy a man, in destroying me and publicising his destruction, you would only destroy yourself Caroline."

Victoria's attention now turned to her tragic former friend Lydia. Her blue eyes were bleary, and her once immaculate blonde hair in poor condition – tattered and awash with split ends. Hardly the image of a woman in control of her life – Lydia shuddered as Victoria neared her and then suddenly seemed to have an epiphany, her body straightening and her face settling into a steely response to Victoria's ferocious glare.

"You promised me Conrad would be safe if I brought him back – that we could be together…I would have been happy at last!"

Victoria laughed, "Happy? With that sorry excuse for a man? Lydia, my dear, how would you maintain a relationship with a man wanted for laundering money for the terrorists who downed Flight 197? There was no relationship there – there was no life! Conrad's sun set a long time ago – long before his untimely death. Did you really think he would go to prison rather than taking a coward's way out? I made you Lydia! You had nothing before you knew me – I made you a darling of Hamptons society and how did you repay me?" Victoria closed so that she could feel Lydia's nervous and quick breath on her chest. "You had an affair with my husband." Victoria strode away from her, and settled behind her desk again.

"I have nothing to live for," Lydia said sadly, frowning severely, "Michael won't take my calls…Conrad is dead," she rounded on Victoria, her frown turning into a villainous smirk, "and nothing better to do than take you down in flames Victoria. You masterminded a conspiracy to frame David Clark for a crime he didn't commit and ruined Amanda Clark's life as a result – you're despicable and I'll take you down. I already gave my evidence, perhaps I should add how you weren't at all innocent in what happened in the 90s? How it was you and not Conrad who was the driving force behind the David Clark conspiracy?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I doubt the Police will believe you, in light of your alcoholism."

"What?" Lydia demanded, exasperated.

"I had to tell them _everything_ Lydia. You didn't think you could keep all your secrets from me did you? We were friends for a long time – and no amount of cheap perfume was going to cover the miasma of alcohol that exuded from you at countless dinner parties and social functions. I like to think I tried to help you…but I only wish I could have done more."

"You're lying!" Lydia raged furiously, a vein in her head throbbing violently.

Victoria laughed, "And who would believe you? Allying yourself to a woman who assumed a false identity."

"I have resources enough to take you down."

"You might have once Caroline," Victoria's head snapped toward Caroline, locking onto her, "but not now. In the contract you signed before we implicated David Clark, you clearly missed a clause that gave me dual-access to your accounts and your assets." She clicked a key on her keyboard, "As of this moment you are penniless and I own everything that was once yours. You two are pathetic."

"Yes you are." A fourth voice greeted.

Lydia and Caroline rounded on the new entrant and recoiled as Charlotte entered, dressed in a simple black mini-dress and leather-jacket with ankle boots, her flowing hair locked over one shoulder and a tape-recorder plainly obvious in her hand. Their eyes flickered to the recorder, and then toward Victoria, both grinning triumphantly. Now they had Victoria trapped – completely.

"You can't refute that kind of evidence Victoria," beamed Caroline confidently, "and it looks as if your own daughter decided to turn on you. Some kind of message."

"I quite agree," Victoria said, Charlotte crossed the room and handed Victoria the recorder, "you see, the marvel of audio-editing can produce some quite…promising results. With what little funds you have Lydia I suggest you run now – because in a few hours you two will be prime suspects in the David Clark conspiracy and I will have to point the Federal Agents in your direction. Goodnight ladies."

The two women departed hurriedly – almost in a panic.

Charlotte smiled up at her Mother, "You'll reinstate me now?"

Victoria nodded absent-minded. "We'll talk in the morning."

Charlotte frowned at the vague promise and turned on her heel, leaving her mother alone in the office.

._.

Emily stood just aft of Nolan's swivel chair, her eyes rooted to the screen of his desktop as he pulled up a smattering of files he'd been able to pull from Senator James's hard-drive. Her forehead creased as she studied the information and then turned to Nolan, "In English?"

"Our friends at AI didn't cover their tracks too well at all," Nolan grinned, perfectly pleased with himself, "I managed to trace back the information all the way to their top brass. A smattering of influential figures around the globe, and the entire movement headed up by our old friend," he clicked a key on his keyboard which through up a photo, "the mysterious white-haired old man."

"That can't be right," said Emily, resting her hands on the table as she squinted at the screen, "you're sure?"

"Absolutely," Nolan confirmed, his voice a touch firmer, "the Senator said as much in a series of emails she sent him in the weeks following her election. Her security was standard for Washington…but that isn't saying much." He raised an eyebrow ruefully, but Emily ignored it. She wrenched the mouse off him and scrolled through a few more files and images, processing and studying the information. From what she could gather AI's financial fortunes were largely tied to Grayson Global – if she took down one, she would also take down the other – mutually assured destruction.

"Anything else?" she quizzed, confident she'd assessed the information.

Nolan paused, his lip curling downward.

"I did a little background search on our white-haired friend," Nolan looked at her, his blue eyes radiating serenity but it had no calming effect on Emily who looked fiery and unsettled, "and it looks like he had a lot more to do with David Clark than overseeing his killing."

Emily folded her arms and scrutinised Nolan, "Why did he do that? If he was head of the company couldn't he have found someone else to do it – some underling."

"He preferred to keep it in the _family_," Nolan avoided Emily's quizzical look and swung his attention back to the computer and pulled up a birth certificate – Emily recognised it as her Father's, she scanned the name of his Father – Weston Clark, "he's your Grandfather Emily. Weston raised your Dad and considered for a while bringing him into AI – David turned his back on your Grandfather and married Caroline. He paid for that, eventually with his life."

Emily looked for a moment as though she would cry, but then her armour repaired itself and the tears evaporated away into the air around her.

"How do I find him, and take him down?"

Nolan smiled – he was already one step ahead of her. "His Private Jet is inbound to a private airfield about an hour away."

"Then I'm going to deal with him." She went to leave but Nolan's hand snapped up, rooting her in place as it locked onto her sleeve. Emily looked at it as though a snake had seized her arm.

Nolan looked up at her, "You don't work alone anymore 'Em – at some point you're going to have to start remembering that." With his free hand he opened a door in his desk and drew out a small pistol. He stood up and they left the office together.

._.

Floodlights lit airfield. Nolan watched the plane growing closer – at first simply two red and green specks: navigation lights. The ultra-streamlined jet touched down softly and speedily raced down the runway, drawing up where Emily and Nolan were stood. The steps folded out from the doorway and two black-coated guards stepped out of the jet, followed by Weston, dressed in a trench and looking tired. His eyes darted to Emily, and then he smirked confidently.

"I know who you are." Emily called, watching the guards warily. Neither had moved to draw presumably concealed guns, but they could at any point. She was thankful, for the first time, she had Nolan with her. It evened the odds and in a firefight she needed that advantage. "You're my Grandfather."

"How long, exactly, did your boy wonder take to deduce that one?"

"I count Senator Rebecca James as a close friend," Emily smirked, "and I came to tell you that Americon Initiative is finished. I suggest you and your guards get back on that plane and fly back to whatever hole you crawled out of this morning. I was merciful the last time I met," now she drew her gun and levelled it at the two guards, "this time I won't be."

Weston inclined his head slightly, "You'd threaten me with something you haven't even affected yet?"

"It's a matter of time." Nolan countered nervously, drawing his own gun now. "Back on the plane please."

Weston looked as though he might challenge them, but then nodded to his guards who drew back uncertainly toward the plane. Slowly they boarded it, and then sealed the door behind themselves. It folded back in and the engines of the plane whistled back into life. Nolan turned toward the car and felt gratified that he would soon be back in the warmth.

Instead he felt cold, and wet, as the tarmac of the runway slammed into his face and the scorching heat of an explosion ripped over him. Shrapnel from the plane clanged into the car and pieces sliced through his heavy trench, and tore pieces of fabric away. His ears screamed in pain, before sounding out into a dull, silent, ringing. After an eternity, that could only have lasted seconds, Nolan's head snapped round, his body ached and he found his arms not immediately responsive to his need to sit up. Two leather-gloved hands seized him up and pushed him into the passenger seat. He swung around and saw Emily, calm and composed in the driving seat. Pieces of metal were stitched through her hair, and a small cut was bleeding on her forehead. Other than that she looked completely unscathed. Not for the first time in Emily's company, Nolan was reminded of her ever-increasing focus on exacting true revenge.

._.

Morning light was only just beginning to slice through the panoramic, floor-to-ceiling glass that opened out onto Nolan's pool, but the golden-haired playboy was already hard at work. His eyes wore the heavy purple bags of tiredness and his hair was messy – he had not slept well. Emily had deposited him in the early hours of the morning at home and put him to bed, she herself had almost shutdown. They hadn't spoken the entire drive, and Nolan's hearing was only just returning. His clothes still stank of aviation fuel.

"Sensei Takeda," Nolan said imploringly, "I'm worried about her – she needs your guidance."

"She needs enlightened counsel," Takeda countered wisely, "you can offer her that. You have the power to cripple Grayson. With its recent losses, if another subsidiary goes under, the company will fold – perhaps not immediately, but competitors will begin dividing up the spoils. We are hardly the only people who would benefit from the collapse of Grayson Global. The hyenas, waiting on the savannah, will tear apart the gazelle once it has been downed by the lions."

The metaphor, while seeming out of character for Takeda, made distinct sense to Nolan. The lesser companies would seek to take whatever treasures they could from Grayson – the castle would be sacked and the empire Edward and Conrad Grayson had built would be plundered. "Perhaps we can speed up the entry of other players to the game?"

Takeda inclined his head in unspoken prompt.

"Grayson funded countless AI ventures – Flight 197, the boarding of MS _Marine Beauty _in 1983 and funding for more than three dozen paramilitary groups across the Middle East, Africa and Latin America. If the information were to get into media circulation Grayson's public reputation would be completely ruined – some might say it would lead to the market free fall of Grayson Share price. If only, I knew someone with media contacts around the world who could leak the information."

"Miss Davenport," Takeda surmised, "very impressive. You have been a valiant ally to Emily – no doubt there will be rewards for you once the task is completed." With that, Takeda's image winked out and Nolan was alone in his living room. He pulled out his cell and speed-dialled Ashley's number. She picked up on the other end.

"Nolan, some would say this was harassment." She greeted flatly – acting for her colleagues arrayed around her.

"I just emailed you some fairly explosive classifieds about Grayson's extracurricular activities, see that it finds its way into the wrong hands."

._.

"This cannot be possible!" Victoria declared, her chestnut eyes focused disbelievingly on the news-screen live broadcasting the collapse of Grayson Global. Every headline was another terrorist group Grayson was linked to, or attack Grayson had bankrolled. Every single demining news story that could ever have been published about the company had entered news circulation around the world at exactly the same time. She turned furiously to the Board Members arrayed around her. "How did this happen? Where is Ashley Davenport?"

"Our PR Director is wisely hiding under a rock somewhere," replied a middle-aged balding man despondently, "and I intend to do the same. Our competitors are already picking off the spoils Victoria – it's time you paid for what you've done."

._.

Emily offered Daniel none of the forced lover or affection her eyes had shown him previously. She didn't reach to touch his hands, and she didn't show any affection. Cold resolution was all her face wore, watching the news screen on the ongoing collapse of Grayson Global. Every news channel in the country was running the story – ever newspaper in the world was printing emergency additions and some even had live blogs detailing the scramble for Grayson assets.

"I assume you'd seen this coming?"

"As soon as my Mother took over," Daniel admitted, "the revelation that you didn't really love me was expected Emily. I wanted so badly to give myself over to the romance…but I couldn't…not again. Do I take it you're behind the collapse of my family's company?"

Emily shrugged and locked eyes with him, "Perhaps. What will you do now?"

"I don't have anything," he said, barely keeping his tone in check, "you destroyed my company – my future and my legacy."

"It isn't your destiny Daniel," Emily said calmly, "and neither was I. I loved you once – but we're too different people and there's too much space between us. Your destiny always lay elsewhere, your Parents just restrained you from seeking it out."

"What do you mean?" Daniel enquired, his dark brows furrowing.

Emily's eyes kept focused upon him.

"You have a natural business acumen and a magnetic personality," Emily complimented, a touch of warmness entering her voice, "there's a junior position at NolCorp opening up, and Nolan will offer it you in four days time." Emily stood up at that, confident she had found closure with Daniel.

Daniel looked up at her, "Why?"

Emily rounded on him – she owed him the truth.

"Your Mother took something – someone from me a long time ago. She destroyed my childhood and ruined my life, I returned with the intention of taking her, and, to a latter extent Conrad, down. She's the last piece of the puzzle."

"You're going after her then?"

"I have to," Emily said plainly, "to end this."

._.

The Stowaway bustled with customers for the first time in years. Conversations buzzed, drinks were poured almost constantly and the small kitchen strained to keep apace. At the centre of the hurricane twirling through the bar, Jack Porter admired the bar and thought of his Father, somewhere far away and above them, hoping that he could see how his bar had bounced back. The door opened – a noise Jack for the first time he could remember was beginning to dread – and then he smiled as Nolan entered, taking in the busy atmosphere.

He leaned across the bar, "I'll take a lemonade…when you get a moment."

Jack nodded and began preparing the drink, dodging a few waiting customers eyes and questioning where exactly his little brother was. All he knew, was that Declan _wasn't_ helping to man the bar. He returned to Nolan with the drink, "This place got real busy all of a sudden."

Nolan nodded, "Looks as though this place could be a destination someday. Ever considered having a business partner? Not that you couldn't make this place _the _place to be seen…but…maybe you should have someone with a little…more…business experience."

A few months ago Jack would have turned Nolan down flatly. Now he saw a friend with a true desire to help, "Draw up a contract and I'll sign on the dotted line." He handed over the lemonade.

._.

The blonde haired girl stalked through the empty offices. Computers were switched off, lights were flickering dimly in their fittings, and alone she could spot a woman standing in the computers. She stalked confidently toward the blonde-haired girl and looked squarely toward her.

"Mother," Emily greeted icily, "I'd have thought you'd be out of the country by now."

"I knew you'd come to have the final face down – I had to stop you."

Emily laughed a little, "I've come too far to let you stand in my way."

"Please Emily…don't do this."

"You aren't in a position to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. You failed my Father and betrayed him, and in so doing you ruined my childhood and almost destroyed my life. You failed me as a Mother – when my Father was behind bars you didn't come to my aid – you let Victoria Grayson control and destroy my life." She walked up to her mother so she was stood, her mouth next to Caroline's ear, she whispered, "Be glad I'm not coming after you."

._.

Declan sat on the bed in his bedroom, unsure of what to do. His phone was beside him and he was worried. Grayson Global was dead as a company – and Charlotte, he assumed, would be devastated. She couldn't turn to her brother or to her mother – she needed a friend and he wanted to be that for her. He just didn't know if she would accept that, or if she would spurn him and turn her back on him. He wasn't sure he could take the rejection.

He picked up his cell and against his better judgement rang Charlotte's number. It went straight to voicemail – her phone was off.

"Charlotte…it's Declan…call me. I think I can help you."

._.

Cold wind whipped around her and whistled toward her. She had never experienced a rooftop helipad, but she could already see why they were so treacherous. There were no covers around and the wind raced at her. It was cold too – the altitude meant Emily was all the more grateful for the outfit she'd chosen to wear. The white blazer and dress kept the worst of the weather at bay, her black ankle heeled boots covered her legs enough to keep her feet warm. The weather wasn't the issue.

The brunette, dressed in a figure-hugging purple dress and surveying Manhattan was. Victoria turned as Emily advanced on her, and there was a flash of half-recognition. She clearly knew Emily was related to the downfall of her company – soon she would know the full truth and her destruction would be complete.

"You once loved a man, Victoria," Emily greeted with pre-amble, "_David Clark_. You destroyed him and the life of his daughter, Amanda. Amanda was confused for a long time, about why you did it – how you could turn on someone so good and throw back all the romance he'd ever shown you – and then it came to her. You're entirely self-centred. Consumed by greed and the need for self-preservation you turned your back on him and on love, and sought protection – which at the time Conrad could offer.

"You screwed over your own children, in order to rise the top. Someone had to put you back in your place – that someone was me."

"Poetic justice," Victoria surmised acidly, "and this is your revenge, Amanda? In the name of your Father?"

"This is the endgame Victoria. Your Empire has crumbled and the authorities now know what role you played in framing my Father. You're finally going to pay for what you've done."

Victoria looked supremely triumphant in the face of adversity, for a moment, before it disappeared. She clutched at her chest, and growing red mark that vastly expanded, trickling blood, and crumpled to the ground of the helipad. The sound of the gunshot rang out in Emily's ears as Victoria rolled onto the floor, her eyes already closing and the life already departing her body.

._.

**There's Chapter 8,**

**The endgame,**

**Many thanks to those of you who stayed with me,**

**Any final reviews or responses are greatly appreciated – areas that I can improve for next time,**

**Acrobat**

**X**


End file.
